Flaws Make You Perfect
by DanceHaleyDance
Summary: An aspiring author with writer's block. A rock concert gone bad. One loud and annoying redhead named Axel that's bent on making Roxas' life a living Hell. Why not just add a bit of love and confusion in the mix and stir up Roxas' life? How else is he going to get the book published?
1. Chapter 1: Flyer Guys Are Annoying

**Chapter One: Flyer Guys Are Annoying**

_Can you picture yourself up in a high tower with no way out or no way in, waiting day after day for some magical Prince Charming to suddenly appear, fall in love with you and somehow save you? Do you see yourself actually wanting to live in solitude, just surviving on the hope alone that your true love will come save you? I sure can't see myself living like that. Waiting for years would drive me insane! Then, what if he actually does find you? You get married the next day and you barely know the guy. All you know is that he's good looking and can climb high ass towers. Do you even know his name? Alright, you married now and that's where the story ends. The princess gets her happily ever after. But what happens after the happily ever after? What if what seems like is a dream come true is just a never ending nightmare? What if Prince Charming isn't actually so charming? Fairytales are just that. Tales. Nothing can come true with them. It's just a story to keep you entertained with a false hope. It's how Hollywood can make the big bucks. It's time to face reality. Life is no fairytale. Where's my happily ever after?_

Roxas sighed and drummed his fingers on the keyboard. He read the paragraph over and over again and yet it still made no sense to him. All he did was let his fingers flow over the keys, writing out whatever he thought. Writer's block was something he imagined he'd never get, but it's a curse. Every author gets it from time to time, but Roxas wished he just hadn't gotten it then. His publisher wanted a brand spanking new book as soon as possible. Roxas wasn't even sure why. The first book he did write and publish tanked anyway.

He closed his laptop and pulled the brown messenger bag he had with him onto his lap so he could put his laptop away. There was no way he could pull out a whole book from that silly paragraph. He'd save it for the archives however, in case he eventually did find himself wanting to try something with it later on. Roxas looked around in the small coffee shop he sat in, hoping for some inspiration.

At the table across from him sat an older gentleman reading that day's paper. On the side of him was a couple that were clinging onto each other like their life depended on it and they made strange, lovey-dovey faces at each other. Roxas turned away in disgust. He had just recently gotten out of a rather bad relationship with a blonde girl he'd rather keep far from his mind. Roxas was just sick of couples at the moment.

He stood up with his empty coffee cup to go throw it out. It was tempting him to go back in line and order a cup of coffee to go, but he pushed the thought away. He tossed the cup into the trash can and pushed opened the door to exit the coffee shop. There was a little ding as he left and outside, the sun was shining brighter than ever. He walked on through the crowds of people, passing by all kinds of shops.

"Excuse me? Hey! Would you like to see a really great band? It's a nice punk pop kind of feel and we're trying to get big! Hey sir! Ma'am? We're having a concert tonight! Would you mind, uh, wait! You forgot your flyer!" called out a strong voice in crowd. Roxas looked above the people to see a bright patch of red stick out like a sore thumb. Was that the voice? Roxas pushed through to see what the big deal was and who the red haired person was.

"Hey mister, care to see this really great band tonight? You look like a lover of music! Why not check us out? We're playing in the club right here, so it's not like it is far, right?" said a very tall man with fiery red hair and piercing green eyes. Under his sharp green eyes were two purple tattoos that resembled upside down tear drops, one under each eye. The man dressed in a deep purple dress shirt that was disheveled, half buttoned and half tucked in. A hint of a white wife beat stuck out and he wore simple black tight jeans. The classic rocker wannabe look he knew all too well. His smile was wide and warm. The deep voice he heard booming surely didn't sound like it would work with that gangly boy. Roxas was so surprised by his appearance he almost forgot to reply.

"Oh! Uh, sure I'll come see you guys play tonight. I'm sure my friend would love to go to," Roxas mumbled taking a bright yellow flyer from the redhead. The redhead's jaw dropped slightly when he heard Roxas.

"No fooling? You're like the first person to actually want to go! Everyone else either ignores me or tosses my flyer to the ground! And they weren't cheap to make! Fifteen cents a copy! You know… if I see you at the show how about I hook you and your friend up with backstage passes to meet the band. Tell your friends!" smiled the redhead. Roxas smiled briefly back at him and shoved his way to the corner. He looked over the flyer before stuffing it in his pocket. His rocker roommate would just love to go to a concert tonight. They both had off from work so it would work out just fine.

O~o~O

Roxas fumbled around in his pocket, looking for his house key. He grumbled about something to do with unorganized pockets before his fingers skimmed the cool metal. Roxas pulled it out and quickly unlocked the door to his apartment. On the sofa sat a boy who was strumming an old acoustic and singing to himself. He had sandy colored hair in some form of a mullet and a pencil stuck behind his ear, just in case an idea for a new song came to him so he had one handy.

"Hey Demyx! I got a flyer from this guy. There's some new band playing at this club. I figured you'd want to go," Roxas said, closing the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and carefully removed the bag from his shoulders. Walking into the living room, Roxas set the bag down and dug in his pocket for the flyer. Demyx's head snapped up at the mention of the word band. He flew from the couch and snatched up the flyer.

Roxas froze for a moment and mumbled, "Well you're welcome."

"Everyday Standards? I've heard of them! My one friend showed me one of their songs and it was pretty good. We should totally go!" Demyx exclaimed excitedly. Then something came to Roxas.

"Oh, and the dude passing out the flyers said that if he saw us at the concert, he'd get us to meet the band or something," Roxas said uncaringly. He sat down and pulled his laptop out from his bag. As he opened it up it booted to life and he had to sign back in. Waiting for him was that somewhat angry sounding paragraph he got nowhere with. Sighing, he saved it anyway and closed it out to shut down his laptop properly.

"Wait, we could meet the band? That sounds most excellent!" Demyx chirped as he plopped back down on the sofa.

"I don't really want to go, but you can Dem," Roxas said.

"No way Roxas! You're going to this one! You flaked last time! Besides, that guy won't even know what I look like, so how could I meet the band?" Demyx argued. He looked Roxas up and down and grimaced. Roxas crossed his arms over his chest and glared back.

"I'll go, but what now?" Roxas asked.

"You are _not_ going to the concert in _that_," Demyx said, appalled by Roxas' choice of clothes. The blonde looked down at his polo and slacks, stuff he wore every day. What was wrong with them? Roxas thought he looked just fine.

"What's wrong with my clothes? And Dem, you sound like a girl!"

"It's all wrong. That just screams _oh hey there, I'm a virgin who still lives with their mother and goes to church like a good little boy. There's nothing bad about me,_" Demyx scoffed. Roxas turned a light scarlet and pouted. He didn't even _want_ to come off as the bad boy type or the goody two shoes look. So he went neutral and Demyx saw a problem with that?

"I don't live with my mother. Pretty sure I'm _not_ a virgin and I don't believe I've ever stepped foot into a church. And I'm a bad guy! I stole a pack of gum from that kid a few years ago," Roxas defended. He felt a little hurt. Demyx was just plain awful.

"Puh-lease! Rox, you're a good kid. There's not a bad bone in you! But it doesn't mean I can't make you look tough," Demyx winked. Roxas sat up straight and thought for a moment. A character for a story was beginning to form in his mind. The class rebel who wasn't even a rebel. He looks the look, but can't act the act. Roxas smiled and pulled out his small notebook from his bag.

"Can I borrow your pencil Dem? You just gave me a good character!" Roxas smiled. Demyx sighed and handed over the pencil. Roxas scribbled in a few notes about the character before flipping the book closed and handing Demyx the pencil back.

"I'm not sure how talking crap about your choice in clothing helped you create a character, but glad I can help!" Demyx said, sticking the pencil right back behind his ear.

"Alright, I'll go to the concert and let you give me a whole make over," Roxas started, watching Demyx's face light up, "on two conditions. I bring my notebook and pencil with me in case of more inspiration and trust me, I'll need it. Second, absolutely _no_ makeup."

Demyx pursed his lips, but agreed to the terms anyway. Just as fast as the pout came on, it disappeared and twisted back into a smile. He grabbed the blonde's wrist and yanked him up from the chair. Demyx dragged him out of the living room, past the kitchen, and down the small hall into his room. He threw Roxas onto his bed and yanked open his closet doors.

"I doubt anything of yours will fit me. I'm a lot smaller than you if you haven't noticed," Roxas said, looking around Demyx's room. He seldom went in there and when he did happen to glimpse at it, the room was always rearranged somehow. This time Demyx seemed to prefer his bed in the middle of the sidewall. Random posters of different bands and singers were, surprisingly, neatly hung with at least two per wall. In the corner was his desk and guitar case. A dresser was on the other side of the room, where Demyx's television sat.

"You don't know me very well, do you Rox? I _never_ throw clothes away. Half the stuff in my closet doesn't even fit me! They're either much too short or much too big. Never too tight!" Demyx smiled cheerily. Roxas groaned and slapped his forehead. Why did he give Demyx permission to give him a makeover?

"I'm surprised at how clean your room is. You never clean anything else," Roxas grumbled. Demyx turned around and winked at Roxas before he began scanning his massive amount of clothing again.

"These are perfect!" Demyx squealed. Roxas perked his head up that way just to be smacked in the face with the clothes. He growled at the sandy haired man and was tempted to go and tackle him to the ground. Instead, Roxas looked down at the clothes Demyx had thrown at him. It was a blue and green flannel and faded black tight jeans. Roxas remembered when Demyx had a band himself, all he wore were flannels and tight jeans. That was years ago so it was no wonder Demyx thought it would fit Roxas.

"We've got two hours until the concert. That gives us a half hour to eat and an hour and a half of concert prep," Demyx said. Roxas raised an eye brow. Only a half hour for dinner? Why did they need so much time getting ready? It was just a local band concert. Roxas needed time for _food_ not time for getting ready for some concert he didn't even want to go to.

"Why only a half hour to eat?"

"Because Rox, you've given me tough material to work with. You won't let me use makeup to at least _fix you a bit,_" Demyx whined. Roxas frowned, left the clothes and went into the kitchen to go make himself dinner. Demyx was right on his heels, babbling about something Roxas didn't really care enough to listen to.

"Oh! Take a shower as soon as you're done eating! I want to fix your spikes up the right way," Demyx said, pointing at the blonde's drooping spikes. Roxas blushed in irritation and slammed the cupboard door.

"I was tired this morning! Do I really care what I look like anyway?"

Demyx winked again and went off on his own hunt for his dinner. Roxas mumbled to himself angrily. No doubt that it was about Demyx, the makeover and the concert that he didn't really want to go to. The only reason he took the flyer was because he thought Demyx would enjoy going _by himself._

"Hey Roxas, one quick question."

"What is it now Demyx?"

"Was the flyer guy cute? Like, tell me if he is!"

Roxas groaned and just ignored his best friend. Sometimes, having a gay roommate can be difficult.

O~o~O

About an hour later, Roxas was sitting on the toilet in their bathroom, looking gloomy. Behind the other ear, Demyx had a teasing comb. In his hands were hair spray, a hairbrush, and a hair dryer. On the sink's counter was an open jar of gel. Roxas bit his lip and prepared for the torture Demyx was sure to put on his poor hair.

"Ready?" Demyx asked softly. Roxas chewed on his lip and nodded. Demyx began to his hands rapidly through his wet hair. Roxas closed his eyes and let Demyx have his way with his hair. The whole bathroom was still warm from the shower he just took. He was dressed in Demyx's clothes that were, strangely, just a little small on him. The shirt squeezed his abdomen, but not enough where it would annoy him terribly.

"Is this all necessary? It's just some concert," Roxas yawned.

"Just a concert? Have you even been to one? They're just the best thing in the world! The rush of adrenaline when your favorite band is on stage, playing their hearts out! All the dancing, singing, screaming. Hell, people have been known to even fight at concerts and that's just the craziest sight you'll ever see," Demyx said contently. Roxas winced as he felt Demyx tug on his hair rather sharply.

"Somebody loves loud, useless noise," Roxas said to himself. He _thought_ Demyx didn't hear him, but it was only a thought. Demyx huffed and pulled his hair on purpose. Roxas yelped in pain and continued to regret allowing Demyx to do the makeover.

"This would be easier if you had completely natural spikes. They're only kind of spiky which means a quick fix of gel, hair spray and teasing. When I'm done with you, I'll quickly shower and get ready. Oh, I'm driving, so we're taking my car!" Demyx said.

"Every time you drive I feel like I'm going to die of a terrible accident. Remind me how you passed your driver's test."

"A little flirting can take you a long way! No seriously, I did the test completely right, but took over my mom's bad driving habits. Ha, ha."

Not too long after that, Demyx exclaimed that he was done and Roxas finally opened his eyes to go look in the mirror. Truth be told, Demyx did a good job of fixing his hair. The blonde spikes looked frozen in place and Roxas poked one to test it. It barely moved. Hopefully that meant there was no chance of drooping.

"Looks great Dem! Better than anything I can ever do," Roxas praised. Demyx merely bowed and started to clean up all the hair stuff. Roxas walked out of the bathroom and into Demyx's room where he had hung a full body length mirror on his closet door. He wasn't all that vain, but as Roxas checked himself out in the mirror he had to admit he looked _damn fine._

"One last finishing touch and then I'll get ready," Demyx said, pulling Roxas to his desk. He threw him onto the chair and Roxas squirmed uncomfortably. What else could there be? Demyx threw open a drawer and blocked it so Roxas couldn't see what was inside it.

"What's left? I look fine," Roxas said, gripping the arms of the chair. Demyx turned back around, holding something behind his back and grinning. Roxas raised an eyebrow and awaited the next torture.

"Sit still and don't try to fight it," Demyx said calmly, moving closer to Roxas slowly.

"What are you… oh no. Demyx, that breaks one of my conditions. I won't go if you even try," Roxas said, pulling his head back. Demyx pulled out the black colored eyeliner pencil and leaned into the blonde's face.

"Just let me put this on you and I'll buy you a drink at the concert, sound fair?" Demyx offered. Roxas thought about it for a moment and even if he didn't like what he had to do, agreed. He was a little strapped for cash and if Demyx was buying him the drink, it made everything better. Roxas gnawed on the inside of his lip and braced for impact.

"This is going to make your eyes pop!" Demyx laughed. Roxas just rolled his eyes and Demyx began to try and put a thin line of eyeliner on him. Roxas knew he was going to hate it. He just knew.

O~o~O

Much longer after that, they were finally ready to leave. Demyx just had to spend hours making sure he looked absolutely perfect. Roxas was looking over the crumpled flyer again. He didn't see any ticket price, so he was assuming it was a free concert. The guy with the bold voice didn't really give him much information. He wasn't good at his job it seems.

"Let's go! I'm so pumped! Hopefully they don't suck ass live," Demyx said, tugging on the blonde's wrist. Roxas snapped at him and patted his back pocket to see if his notebook and pencil were still there. Demyx crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Roxas walk around the apartment, at his own pace, checking to see if everything was off. Roxas couldn't help but enjoy the annoyed look on Demyx's face. He looked over at the sandy haired blonde who dressed kind of similarly like him. Well, more like the opposite colors. Demyx wore more of a red and black flannel and white jeans. Roxas thought that Demyx looked kind of silly in those colors and should have stuck with darker colored jeans if he was going to wear the shirt.

"Are we ready to go _now?_" Demyx whined. Roxas grabbed his keys from the coffee table, clipped them to a belt loop and pulled the shirt over them. Demyx frowned at the now very obvious lump that was ruining his masterpiece. Roxas really just wanted to wipe off the eyeliner Demyx forced him to wear because he knew he would just end up smearing it.

Demyx just about had enough of waiting. He grabbed both of his wrists and dragged him out the door. Roxas had to force him to let him go just so he could lock their door. He knew telling Demyx about the concert just seemed like a bad idea. Why he forgot to bring some aspirin with him for after the concert annoyed him. He didn't even really listen to music. Besides, even when he did, he and Demyx had very different tastes.

"You're practically bouncing! Look, calm down so you can drive. Also, please, oh please don't drink. You're driving us home and I don't like that already. Don't give us a higher chance of death or getting arrested for your reckless driving," Roxas explained. Demyx opened his mouth to speak, but Roxas silenced him with just a wave of his hand.

"Alright fine! God Rox, you're such a buzz kill!" Demyx complained. Roxas groaned and the two of them walk down stairs to the parking lot in the back of their apartment building. Demyx was nearly running down the stairs while Roxas on the other hand was going one step at a time.

"Demyx slow down before you…," Roxas started, listening to the sound of Demyx tripping on the stairs, "…fall."

"Ow! That actually hurt this time!" he cried. Roxas laughed and ran down to go help him. Demyx was so close to the door too. He only had a few more steps to go and he would've, finally, been able to run down the stairs without falling.

"You were close this time too. Can you get up? Okay, time to move," Roxas said, helping Demyx to his feet. The sandy haired man sighed and walked out the door. Roxas was still laughing by the time they got to the car. Demyx was talking to himself and rubbing his tailbone. A good way to start off the night Roxas was sure he was going to regret.

O~o~O

The sky was still somewhat light. A calm, spring night and that was just how Roxas liked it. He looked at the time on the radio and sighed. It was only nine at night and he figured Demyx would want to be out for hours on end. Roxas could just get a cab to take him home when he felt like it, but that wouldn't be fair to Dem.

"Can we just stand in the back?" Roxas mumbled.

"What was that?" Demyx asked even though he did hear what Roxas said. He just liked to mess with him because Roxas mumbled a lot. Sighing, Roxas got out of the car and stretched out his legs. He patted his pocket to make sure he had his wallet in there for ID and he just hoped Demyx had his. Demyx locked the car and they both started heading for the front of the building. Upon driving up to the club, Roxas noticed there was quite a line already. He just prayed it wouldn't be a long wait. Demyx took his wrist again and they ran to the front to go stand in line. It looked to be about a ten minute wait. Something Roxas could handle.

"Okay move it in slowly! No! Ouch! Watch it will you?" called a familiar voice. Roxas peeked around the corner to see the redhead with the big voice from earlier. He seemed to be directing the technicians on where to go and Roxas found another thing he wasn't too good at.

"Hey Dem, look back there. That big patch of red is the dude who gave me the flyer and said we could meet the band. Look at him and decide for yourself if he's cute," Roxas said, jerking his chin to the back. He could see Demyx squinting to see him and knew that Demyx was too blind to see much.

"If you just got glasses like you're supposed to, then you wouldn't have to squint," Roxas noted. Demyx just smacked his arm and turned back to him.

"Glasses would ruin my perfect face. Besides, I'll just see him on stage. He's in the band, right?"

"I don't know! He didn't really say anything. I don't even know his name."

Demyx sighed and they had to wait in the unmoving line. As the time passed, more and more people started to line up. Roxas was wondering if they were actually there for the band or just for the club. It was still relatively early. He checked his watched. It was only nine twenty.

So what Roxas thought was only a ten minute wait turned out to be a forty minute wait. It seems they had to wait for the band to finish setting up before they even let anyone into the club. Adding to those forty minutes of waiting, he had to wait even _longer_. Roxas was not a very patient person and he had to stand and try to be patient for something he didn't even want to do.

Demyx seemed to make his time go shorter by chatting it up with the people in line. The young couple in front of them was actually going to see the band and Roxas refused to talk to them. He still wasn't too happy with couples. Crossing his arms over his chest, he just let his eyes wander around. Something could give him an excellent story idea and he wanted to work with that character he thought about earlier.

Once people were starting to be let into the club, Roxas was getting ready to pull out his wallet for his ID. Honestly, he was twenty one years of age, but still looked like he was seventeen or eighteen. Demyx looked about his age. Not only did Roxas look young, he was short for his age. Roxas was only five feet, six inches while Demyx towered over with a five foot, eleven. He didn't find it fair at all, but at least he had someone to reach the high shelves.

"I'm excited for this concert! I love hearing new bands and expanding my already wide knowledge of music," Demyx stated proudly. Roxas rolled his eyes and didn't even respond to Demyx's music geek talk. He usually ignored him when Dem just went on and on about different bands Roxas had never even heard of. Every few minutes people went inside. Roxas was getting tired of waiting outside.

"IDs please," asked the bouncer after a good twenty minutes of waiting. Roxas and Demyx fumbled around in their pockets for their wallets. Roxas pulled out his driver's license first and handed it to the bouncer. The man looked it over, then at Roxas and laughed. Embarrassed, Roxas took the license away as soon as the bouncer held it back out. He grumbled to himself while he waited for Demyx to be checked out.

"You guys are set, enjoy the show!" he chuckled, allowing the two of them to go inside. Demyx was laughing himself and that just frustrated Roxas further. In the club, it was dark with only a few strobe lights, bar lights and some stage lights lighting the enormous room. People were already crowding around the stage as some music played through the speakers. Roxas saw that people were setting up for the show on stage and that didn't interest him at all. What he was looking for was the bar. A bartender was already working with a few costumers and Roxas was ready to beg Demyx to get him a drink already.

"Hey Dem, why don't we go check out the bar," Roxas said, tugging on his sleeve, but getting Demyx to pay attention was nearly impossible. Demyx was drifting closer and closer to the stage and his eyes were fixated on it. Roxas sighed and just tagged along. He made sure he noted where the bathroom was before he went to stand with Demyx.

"Roxas, aren't you pumped? Look at how fast this place is filling up Come on, let's find somewhere good to stand!" Demyx squealed, dragging Roxas around yet again.

"Why can't we just stand in the back?" Roxas asked.

"Because silly, it's better when your closer to the stage. Not only do you feel your own adrenaline pumping, you can feel the band's too! Well, at least that's how I am," Demyx explained, pulling Roxas along. Roxas took one more look at the bar before disappearing into the crowds. Demyx wrapped his hands tightly around his small arm, not allowing him to escape. People were filling up in the back and Roxas figured the concert would be starting soon.

"This is just _so_ exciting," said Roxas bitterly. Demyx squeezed his arm even tighter and pulled the blonde's face close to his.

"Don't ruin this for me or I'll crush your bones to dust, hear me?" Demyx said with eyes dark and evil looking. Roxas' jaw dropped a bit and he nodded slowly, terrified of this scarier Demyx. With that nod, Demyx's horrifying expression turned into that goofy grin he knew all too well. "Okay great Rox! At least try to have fun!"

Roxas looked at the ground and mumbled to himself, like he usually did when he was upset. Demyx was off chatting with strangers again making Roxas feel even more left out. Just goes to show how well Demyx really knew Roxas.

As Roxas predicted, the concert kicked up just as the place seemed like it couldn't get any fuller. Demyx nearly purred with content as they saw the band members climb on stage. Roxas looked at each one and noted their characteristics.

The man that staggered over onto the drums just in all reality looked sloppy. He had a blonde goatee and Roxas even saw an assortment of earrings. Like most drummers in videos Demyx had shown Roxas, he was shirtless and in ripped up jean shorts. Typical drummer in his eyes. Next to take his instrument was a boy dressed rather similar to him. Was that style really in or something? Roxas could only see one eye present on him. The other was covered by long, slate grey hair and he looked positively… bored. He picked up what Roxas was pretty sure a bass and he saw him strum a bit. On the other side of the stage of the bored looking bass player was a boy in a dark colored tank top and shorts. He had long silver hair and was slumped over as he walked to his guitar. Roxas had to think back to the painfully annoying band lessons Demyx gave him a while back. The boy with the silver hair was a… lead guitarist. At least that's what Roxas thought. The expression on his face was almost the same as the bass player's. Roxas rolled his eyes and looked at the last band member, their lead singer and rhythm guitarist. He looked like an extremely shy boy with big brown spikes for hair. He dressed in jeans and a simple shirt. The boy donned a few spiked bracelets and a whole bunch of necklaces. Roxas wanted to remember his look the most. The boy looked like a real bad ass, but he sure seemed like he couldn't possibly be a _real_ one. Character mentally written down.

"They look like fools if you ask me," Roxas whispered to Demyx. _Especially that drummer, he looks like he's going to fall over at any minute,_ Roxas thought.

Demyx sighed and hit the back of his head. Roxas yelled and rubbed where he was hit. The sandy haired man was just not in the greatest of moods it seems. While going through the band, Roxas did not even see the red haired man with that voice. So it seems he was not even in the band. He was probably just their advertisement. That man did have the _voice_ for it.

"Wow, we really didn't expect such a big turn out! You guys have no idea how much this means to us. Well, this one's for you guys," said the brunette singer softly, his blue guitar swinging back and forth. People didn't even really look all that interested in them. Surely they were just waiting for their small little concert to end so they can just go back to their regular clubbing. The singer looked around the room once more before turning to his band. He talked them briefly and then the one with the silver hair started hammering out a few chords. The singer followed with his guitar after that and then the drums kicked up.

"So far they sound pretty good," Demyx shouted over them to Roxas. The blonde did have to agree with him. As the bass took its turn joining in, the singer opened his mouth to really start the song. Roxas was truly surprised by the shy one. He talked quietly, but man, he sure did have lungs. The singer played the guitar as he belted out a song Roxas even found himself enjoying. Demyx was already bouncing up and down, trying to get closer to the stage. The more they played, the more people seemed interested and the closer and more packed together everyone was getting. Roxas really didn't not like being pressed up against strangers. They were too close for comfort.

O~o~O

They played more songs and got the crowd hyped up. Roxas saw some screaming fan girls start to shove their way to the front. He noted that the bored looking bass player did actually get into the song. The bass player was dancing around the stage now and the lead guitarist was on his knees in the front of the stage, playing right in front of some screaming girls. They were quickly becoming a hit and Roxas found himself liking them surprisingly. Demyx was screaming so loud and even trying to dance in the tightly knit crowd. Then, the unthinkable happened.

Roxas desperately had to go to the restroom and he wanted Demyx to come with him. He remembered where it was… all the way on the far side. Groaning he pulled on Demyx's shirt, but he got no response. Mumbling to himself he decided to brave it on his own. He squeezed through the people, glancing up at the stage ever so often.

The singer was hitting a long and quite high note which got the whole audience in awe. Roxas stopped only for a moment to watch the singer get really into it. The brunette was bending over backwards trying to get to the last of the note. As he ended it, everyone but the drummer stopped playing and began to clap. The singer sang what Roxas assumed was the chorus of the song, keeping beat to the claps. The audience was clapping and attempting to sing along. Man, they really had them hooked! Roxas smiled and clapped weakly. The little clapping thing didn't last too long because the guitarist slammed out a chord and they were back on full blast. Roxas was ready to continue his journey to the bathroom, but the idiot in front of him fist pumped too overdramatically.

An elbow connected with the blonde's nose and he was sure he heard a crunch. Roxas yelled and clutched at his nose which he noticed was bleeding. Just freaking _perfect._

"Oh man! Dude, I'm so sorry! Hey wait a minute, I know you! You're the guy who actually took a flyer! Wait, come on I'll take you to the bathroom. You look like a mess. Let's get you cleaned up," said a powerful voice. Oh just great. Roxas looked up and his blue eyes met with green eyes and a load of red. Lots of red.

He felt hands on his shoulders, guiding him through the fans. Roxas held his bloody nose and just thought about how the night could just get any better. He was talking to himself the whole way to the bathroom. Behind him, he could hear the redhead repeatedly apologizing to him, but Roxas didn't really care.

In the bathroom, the red head was yanking out a whole bunch of paper towels and handing them to Roxas who just stuffed them under his nose. The red head actually looked like he was about to puke. Roxas wasn't sure if he should be enjoying that. After all, he might have just broken his nose or… he could be just exaggerating things like he usually did.

Roxas tossed away a bloody towel just to tuck another under his nose. The red head looked over at him and then turned away again. Roxas snickered at him and was tempted to just remove the towel completely and let the blood fall seeing as how it freaked out the red head a bit.

"Look, let me clean myself up. How about you make yourself useful and go get me some ice from the bar or something?" Roxas said, growing irritated with the man. The man paused for a moment, looked at the blood and turned green and left to go do what he was told. Roxas sighed and tried to get the last of the blood. He threw out the paper towel and ran another under the sink. His nose had stopped bleeding and it didn't _look_ broken, but Roxas was pissed anyway. There was a good chance it was going to be black and blue for a couple of days. That should be an interesting topic at work tomorrow.

"Jesus, I was just so mad I forgot why I was coming here in the first place! I still do have to pee though," Roxas said aloud, glad that no one was in the bathroom at the time. He thought about going to the bathroom, but he really didn't want to be taking a piss just as the annoying red head walked back in. He'd rather pee on himself than that. Roxas was just too shy around strangers. Even that situation he was in made him very uncomfortable. He just sighed and leaned against the sink counter and waited for his ice.

"Uh here's some ice for your nose! Seriously, I'm really sorry for this. How about I buy you a drink and get you backstage with the band? Oh! Where are my manners? The name's Axel! What's yours?" rushed out the red head named Axel. Roxas snatched the bag of ice from him and put it on his throbbing nose. He had half a mind to ignore the jerk, but he was raised better.

"My name's Roxas. And if you're getting me backstage, my friend has to as well. And you're going to by me a drink? How do you even know if I'm of age?" Roxas questioned. Axel just laughed and put his hands on his hips, kind of like Demyx.

"It's supposed to be a twenty one and older concert ironically, our singer isn't twenty one. He's just one year short. Did you even read the flyer? Unless you faked your ID, you're twenty one. Your friend is fine if he wants to come too," chuckled Axel.

"Oh right, that makes sense! No, I'm really twenty one. Do you know how long they're playing for? I can hear the crowd and they still sound pretty pumped," Roxas asked.

"Probably when poor Sora's lungs give out. That kid just never knows when to quit! He's got a fine singing voice too," Axel said. Sora. So that was the shy singer's name. Roxas had to keep that in mind as well. That's when he remembered he brought his notebook with him. He set the ice down and reached in his back pocket. He figured while they were still in the light he could quickly jot down some notes. Roxas flipped to the page he wrote on earlier and wrote down some things he noticed about Sora. Axel watched him curiously.

"What do you got there?" he asked. Roxas stopped writing and looked up at him, annoyed.

"Must I tell you?"

"I'm just curious!"

"Well, I suppose I can tell you. I'm an author with a bad case of writer's block and your little Sora there is helping me create a character."

"Don't you need a story before you make a character?"

"Don't I need to kick your ass for breaking my nose and now telling me how to do my job?"

Axel raised his hands in defense and said, "Whoa there, no need to get violent. Now, how about that drink?"

Roxas just snarled something nasty under his breath and stomped out of the bathroom. Axel was quick to follow him out, grabbing the ice bag he left. Outside, the concert was in a big swing and Axel felt happy for his friends. He only stopped for a moment to admire them when he noticed that Roxas had taken off for the bar. The kid was a little too excited over the drink. Grinning like he loved to do, Axel walked over to meet up with him.

"Forget something kid?" Axel asked, setting the bag on the bar and taking the stool next to Roxas. The blonde scoffed and put the bag back on his nose. Just one drink from the obnoxious red head and he'd go find Demyx so they could leave as soon as possible.

"I'd like a Manhattan," Roxas said. Axel nodded in approval and tapped the counter. A bartender responded and made his way over to them.

"What can I get you guys?" he said, leaning on the counter.

"A beer and a Manhattan over here," Axel said, whipping out his wallet. He grabbed a few bills and handed it over to the bartender. "Keep the change."

"You know, these guys are pretty good. I know Demyx really likes them," Roxas said as he turned around to look at the concert. From what he could see Sora, the singer, had ditched the blue guitar to just move around the stage, jumping, dancing and hanging all over the silver haired lead guitarist. The kid really did have guts to be doing that. Never will you see Roxas up on that stage parading around like that.

"Yeah, I've been with them from the start. I've been there for all the rehearsals, fights, make ups, drama, tears, accomplishments and all that. They're like my family and even if they can't find a place for me to actually be up on stage with them right now, I'm just glad I'm always with them, sharing their dream too. It makes me feel pretty nice. One day though, I know I'll be up there, jamming alongside my best friends, my… my _brothers_. I just got to keep practicing my stuff and soon I'll be there with them," Axel sighed happily. His eyes were glued to the stage, those jade eyes sparkling. Roxas watched him for a moment, admiring the fact he had so much love and passion for the band. Axel wasn't even in it, but he still lived the dream. Roxas wasn't even sure Axel was talking to him closer to the end of his little speech. It seemed more like Axel voicing his thoughts.

Roxas was going to ask more about the band, but his drink caught his attention. He needed something to loosen him up and his favorite Manhattan was just the thing. It was pretty strong and just exactly what Roxas wished for. Axel glanced at his beer and snatched it up only to gulp back almost half. Roxas was a little shocked as he reached for his and sipped a bit.

"So, do you guys tour at all?" Roxas asked as he drank.

"We've gotten a few shows out of state here and there. Some club hears our music and asks us to play or something. Or some fans get them to contact us. Right now, even if we want to get big, we're happy the way we are. Everything's just fine how it is," Axel smiled, drinking more. Roxas smiled back and drank some more. He set it back down on the bar and held his nose. It didn't hurt as bad as it did earlier, but he wanted to the ice back on. Even though it was pretty much reduced to cold water.

"This will be an interesting story to tell Demyx. Just be prepared for an ass whopping. He protects me like I'm his little brother," Roxas warned, grabbing the watery bag and putting on his face. Axel looked just a bit nervous as he drank more of his beer.

"Oh, looks like they're ending the show. A good two hour show, huh? Hey, so why don't we go find your friend and head backstage before they find the dance floor. Maybe you should leave that here," Axel said with a light chuckle. Roxas rolled his eyes, slurped back the last of his drink and slid off the bar stool. He reluctantly set down his water pack and followed Axel down closer to the stage. Sora was finishing off a song and the crowd was as close to the stage as they could get. Mainly it was all the girls. Roxas noted that Sora seemed to favor staying by the silver haired guitarist with the slightly better attitude. He looked off at the bass player who still seemed quite sour.

Almost as if on cue, Roxas froze in place as he watched Sora lock lips with the guitarist as the band finished the song. He could hear a few boos and plenty of screams from the girls. Sora pulled back from the guitarist and ran back to the microphone stand.

"Well, ladies and gents, it seems that's all we've got time for tonight. We'll be out to join you guys for the night. Hope you all had a great time. We're Everyday standards and I guess we can say we rocked this house!" Sora exclaimed as the rest of the band began exiting. Axel cheered for them once more before running off to the side.

The lights noticeably shifted and the regular bass pounding club music started kicking up. Roxas wanted to go find Demyx, but he also had to follow Axel. The red head was already far ahead and Roxas was pretty sure he could find his way backstage. He tore through the crowds, looking for his mullet haired friend.

"Demyx? Demyx where are you?" Roxas called out over the music. People were dancing now and it was getting harder to move through all the people. He spotted a bit of a sandy color and ran right for it.

There he was, dancing with a bunch of girls surrounding him. Demyx was giggling wildly and Roxas hit his forehead. He reached over and grabbed his shirt, pulling him to him. Demyx gasped and continued to laugh when he noticed that it was Roxas.

"Rox! That's where you are! Look, meet my new friends!" said Demyx happily.

"We don't have time right now. If you want to meet Everyday Standards, then we've got to move. They're going to be out here soon and Axel said to hurry," Roxas said, pulling his friend through the swaying bodies.

"Axel? Is that flyer dude? Do I get to meet him? Oh hell, I want meet that sexy guitarist! And the singer, they were pretty _fine_," Demyx complimented. Roxas just rolled his eyes and finally got past all of the people. They were off to the side where there were some tables set out for everyone. Standing guard at the entrance to the back was a rather taller and scary looking security guard. He was balding, kind of tan, which was not surprising considering it was summer, and wore dark sunglasses. Roxas gulped at the sight of him.

"Passes?" he asked in a rough tone as Roxas approached him.

"Uh, well you see, we don't exactly _have_ passes. This guy, his name, uh, Axel! Axel over here!" Roxas called out, looking past the security guard. A familiar red head was looking around, trying to figure out what he was to do. Seeing Roxas, he ran over to the security guard and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was scary to even see the giant Axel shorter than the guard.

"Rude, it's alright. These boys are with me! The band's cool with it and I'm cool with it. Let them through!" Axel smiled. The guard named Rude grumbled and stepped aside, granting Roxas and Demyx access to the back. They ran through the small space given and stopped at Axel.

"Welcome, to the band world," Axel said, gesturing to the running around people, trying to get the instruments back on the van. Demyx clasped his hands together and stared in awe. Roxas really didn't care. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kind of drowned out what Axel was saying something about how it's the band's family or whatever that helped out.

"Wow, I remember doing all this. We just weren't as rushed and didn't have so much!" Demyx nearly squealed.

"You were in a band? What did you play?" Axel asked, now interested in Demyx.

"I played guitar and sang with some friends of mine back in high school. It was before Rox and I moved out here. The band's all broken up now, but I still love to crank out a tune or two," Demyx said. Axel and Demyx were off into conversation about being in a band and Roxas wasn't all that excited. He was getting a headache from the music and getting elbowed in the face.

"So, you guys ready to meet the guys?" Axel questioned. Roxas looked up again, eager to find out more about Sora. Sora could make quite the interesting character and Roxas needed as much info as he could get. They both nodded and Axel led them even further backstage, away from the fuss by the door and by a group of people, just relaxing on a few chairs.

"Guys! I've brought some friends of mine. This here is Roxas and uh, his friend, uh, Demyx!" Axel said, almost spacing out on Demyx's name. Demyx waved off to the band with a cheery smile and Roxas just waved simply.

"Nice to meet ya! The name's Sora! This here silver haired doll is Riku, that lemon over there is Zexion, and the silly drunk over there is Luxord," Sora said, pointing to each of them. Riku saluted them, Zexion flipped his long hair and Luxord stumbled over to them. He shook their hands eagerly and he didn't look like his mind was exactly with the rest of him.

"Well 'ello there boys! Lux's the name, drums are my game!" stammered the blonde with a bit of a British accent. He _reeked_ of alcohol and Roxas just wanted to scoot away from him.

"You're going to have to excuse Luxord. He's a babbling drunken idiot," Riku said coolly from the chair he sat in. Sora grinned and went to sit on his lap. Riku put one arm around the spiky brunette's waist.

"It's nice to meet you guys! Wow, you guys absolutely killed it out there! The crowd was so hyped and I don't think I've ever danced so much at a concert," Demyx praised. Roxas nodded in agreement and watched Axel strut over to sit next to Zexion who was strumming his bass to himself.

"Thanks! I think we did great too! It's our hometown show, so of course we'd try to rock the whole house!" Sora thanked.

"That ending kiss, whoa you guys! All those girls went absolutely _nuts_ for it! Are you two, like, a thing or something?" Demyx asked, genuinely curious. Sora and Riku looked at each other and just laughed. Demyx was puzzled by their reaction, but waited for them to continue.

"Sora and I together? That's just like," Riku started.

"Cats and dogs having babies!" Sora finished. Zexion and Axel whispered to each other and laughed. Riku whipped a water bottle at them and frowned.

"They act like a couple off stage and even kiss on stage, but swear that they're never going to date. Riku even has the nerves to say he's straight," Axel said.

"Because I _am_ straight. Ever hear of stage kissing? It's an act to get the crowed fired up and Sora and I pull it off well. We are the hottest members of this band after all," Riku snickered. Zexion growled and threw the water bottle right back at him. Luxord was too dizzy to even understand what had just happened.

"Stop lying. Lies only hurt in the end," Zexion said, his voice rather quiet. Roxas had to strain to hear him.

"I don't lie Zexi dear," Riku chuckled. Sora just smacked his head and frowned.

"That was a lie right there," Sora stated. Riku grimaced and shoved the brunette off his lap, causing him to tumble to the floor. Furious, Sora just crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. Roxas had to write that one down. It was too perfect. The wannabe bad boy was also very childish. He pulled out his notebook and pencil from his back pocket, flipped to his page about Sora and scribbled away like a mad man.

"What's he doing?" Riku questioned. Demyx rolled his eyes at Roxas and turned to the guitarist.

"He's _working_. The guy's an author and needs to write a new book. The only reason he showed up was for some inspiration," Demyx sighed. Some of the other members sighed too, a little hurt he wasn't there for their music.

"Sorry, Sora's just an interesting character," Roxas mumbled. Sora's head perked up.

"What? You might use me in a book?" Sora said dumbly. Riku kicked his back and laughed.

"That idiot? I'd be a far better character than _him_," Riku argued. This only ignited a debate between the band members that weren't totally hammered. Luxord merely shouted random words which only got him glares.

"Guys! Stop the arguing!" Roxas whined. Axel flashed him a look of rage, but then looked rather nervous when he actually saw his face. Demyx followed his stare to Roxas's face, confused. His jaw hit the floor when he saw his nose. Roxas mouthed 'what' and just followed Demyx's finger to his nose. It was still swollen and looked somewhat purple.

"Who did that to you? I'll rip them to shreds!" Demyx called, running to his friend's kind-of-a-rescue. Well, all he did was pull Roxas into a bone crushing hug. Roxas tried to speak, but he could hardly breathe. Demyx had such a strong grip! He managed to break free and pointed right at Axel.

"Why not ask him? I'm sure he can explain it," Roxas smiled wickedly. All eyes were on the squirming red head. Demyx had his hands on his hips, steamed.

"Look, you see, uh. Well, I was totally enjoying the concert, just rocking out when all of a sudden my elbow connected with some dude's face. I turned around to see it was the guy I promised a visit to backstage and I felt bad. His nose was bleeding so I ran him to the bathroom, risked puking and helped him out. It was punishment enough. You boys know how much I hate the sight of blood," Axel explained, blushing a bit. Demyx cracked his knuckles and took a step forward, but Roxas put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't kill him Demyx, not yet at least. I don't think my nose is broken, just bruised and it was an accident after all," Roxas sighed. He really would've enjoyed watched Demyx beat the annoying red head to a pulp, but he figured if he wanted to press charges, it would be better to have him _alive._

"Smooth move Axel. You always rock out a bit too hard. Roxas, we wouldn't mind if your friend kicked his ass. We'd gladly charge people admission to watch and give you fifty five percent," Riku joked. Axel threw a finger at his friend and turned to Roxas, holding his hands up in defense again.

"I don't want to die yet. I'm too young," he said. Roxas just shrugged and just wished he could go home already. Knowing Demyx, he'd be there right up until the club closes.

Riku hopped from the chair and Sora stood up with him. Axel stood up as well and Zexion sighed as he set his bass down and stood up too. Luxord made his way and stood with the group. Roxas and Demyx looked at each other and just slowly backed away.

"We played together and now we party together! Well, Axel, you didn't exactly _play_, but you're pretty much our manager and biggest fan, so you're fine," Riku teased. Axel punched him in the arm and the five of them started marching for the side of the stage. Roxas and Demyx quickly followed behind them and listened as the music from the actual club get louder and louder. The floor was starting to vibrate as well.

"Let's go dance Rox! This'll be fun! Oh, I wouldn't mind getting a hand on that red head's ass," Demyx whispered in Roxas's ear. The blonde shuddered and tried to shake that image from his mind. Demyx was smiling from ear to ear, ready to go dance his heart out. Those girls would probably tear Axel up before he could even say a word to the guy.

"This is going to be a long night," Roxas mumbled to himself. As usual.

O~o~O

They danced the night away, well, except Roxas. He sat at one of the tables alone, watching everyone have the greatest time. Dancing never really interested him. When he saw the guys danced so awkwardly around the women who just preferred to grind on each other over the men, he knew it was somewhere he didn't belong. A couple times, a giggling drunk girl would come up to him and offer to buy him a drink. He politely declined. Once a man even walked up to him and offered him a drink. Roxas just switched to a different table after that. He just sat there, head propped on his elbow, looking positively bored.

"Looks like fun, doesn't it?" said that strong voice. Roxas peeked over to the side where he locked eyes with a grinning baboon. Axel thought it would be a smart idea to sit right across from him and try to get him to talk. Wrong.

"What do you want?" Roxas asked, annoyed.

"Why aren't you dancing?" he asked, pulling Roxas's hand away from his face. Sighing Roxas turned his body and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because I find it quite stupid."

"You don't really mean that. Because if you do, I'm just going to drag you out there and make you dance."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me Roxas. Why don't you say it again?"

"That's not how you make friends. You've already injured me and now you want to threaten me? Wow, and I didn't think you could be any more annoying!"

"You're just a chicken!"

"Am not! Dancing is idiotic. That's the absolute truth."

Axel's friendly smile turned dark. His green eyes turned evil as he stood up and walked in front of Roxas. The blonde stared at him with his blue eyes and wasn't expecting what happened next. He felt big, strong hands wrap around his small wrists and literally yank him out of his seat. Axel ran down the ramp that led to the dance floor, Roxas in tow. Roxas really wished that he was a lot stronger so he could fight back.

"You're going to love this Rox!" Axel laughed as he pulled him through the people until he met up with the band. All of the boys were dancing with rather pretty girls who just fawned over them. Roxas rolled his eyes and stood there awkwardly when Axel let his wrists go. Axel was already moving to the beat as he looked over to the blonde who stood there.

"Why isn't he dancing? His friend sure loves to," Sora said, pointing over at Demyx who was jamming out crazily to the music. Girls danced with him and Demyx looked like he really was having a good time. Sora and Riku danced rather closely together and Zexion and Luxord found their own set of cute girls. Sora and Riku were watched by the eyes of other fan girls and Roxas even noticed that some of them stared at Axel and him. Axel pursed his lips and grabbed Roxas's wrists again. He moved them side to side and spun Roxas around.

"You my friend are such a party pooper!" Axel complained as he tried to get the blonde to dance. Roxas just moved weirdly, not at all comfortable. Axel growled and ran around Roxas to get at the back of his knees. He kicked them just to make Roxas bend backwards. Roxas yelled in pain and was furious at the irritating red head that had him in his arms.

"Don't hold me like that. Are you like, gay or something?" Roxas said, moving away from Axel. The red head threw his head back in laughter and Sora and Riku happened to hear their conversation.

"Axel gay? He's the only _real_ gay guy in our group. Isn't it obvious?" Sora giggled, turning his attention back to Riku. Roxas found himself blushing as he turned back to Axel. Axel was red in the face from laughing.

"I thought you were gay too! I mean, look at how you're dressed. Demyx was easy to figure out and I just got the vibe you were too!" Axel smiled. Roxas gasped and shoved Axel.

"I'm not gay! If you're looking to hit on a guy, just make sure it's not me. I know Demyx sure likes the looks of you. Why not try to pick him up?" Roxas yelled angrily. Axel thought about that for a moment and winked at Roxas before moving to his sandy haired friend. Roxas looked over just to see Axel slide his arms around Demyx's waist. He could see the happiness drift into Demyx's face as he ran back for the tables. His hands were already wiping off the damn makeup that Demyx made him wear, well, what was left of it.

He sat back at his seat and pouted. Honestly, did he really even seem gay? Roxas scanned the crowds of people and continued to wonder why he was still there. He wanted to grab Demyx and just go home. The club scene just wasn't for him. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm down. Roxas put his head in his hands and sighed. Soon he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Uh, hey there. My friends and I were wondering if you wanted to come dance with us," said a nervous girl's voice behind him. Roxas removed his hands and looked at her. She had pretty green eyes and windblown brown hair. The girl wasn't ugly for sure, but she wasn't exactly the greatest looking. He peeked past her to see two other girls holding onto each giggling. The one girl had reddish hair that drooped to her shoulders. Not nearly as red as Axel's but a better shade. The girl with her had short blonde hair with two pieces styled to something resembled ant antennas. Roxas wasn't exactly fond of that. The brunette and red head were more his style. Each girl donned a version of a short skirt with a short top to match. They seemed rather desperate.

"My name's Olette and those two idiots over there are Kairi and Larxene. We saw you storm away from your friends and we figured you'd want company. Not to mention you're really cute," she blushed. Olette was a rather pretty name and as was Kairi. He hoped the name Kairi belonged to the red head and not the blonde ant.

"The name's Roxas. Uh sure, I'm not a good dancer, but I guess I will," Roxas said, slowly getting up. The girls' faces all lit up in joy and the other two ran to go circle him.

"Hey there! I'm Kairi! Gosh, you're even cuter close up!" said the red haired girl excitedly. Roxas was pleased she the girl with the prettier name. He smiled and thanked her for the compliment. Kairi and Olette wove their arms through his, one on each side, and Roxas was being dragged to the dance floor _again_. Larxene followed closely behind.

"Oh my gosh! I love this song!" Kairi gasped as they hit the crowded floor. The lights flashed and the music pounded, just giving Roxas an even bigger headache. He pushed the pain back to the back of his mind and tried on focusing on the girls. Trying to remember how Demyx danced, he attempted to mimic what he thought was dancing. The two girls who held onto him were dancing almost on top of him, one in the front, and one in the back. Larxene danced by herself, awkwardly watching.

Kairi chose the front of Roxas and tossed her long hair back and forth. He watched her move up and down gracefully and admired how her body moved. Her hips shook back and forth and Roxas found himself placing his hands on her hips and moving with her. Kairi smiled widely and leaned against Roxas, dancing on him yet again. Roxas placed his chin on her shoulder and laughed weakly. Olette turned around to see Kairi getting all of Roxas's attention and grew jealous. She tapped on his shoulder and he turned around. Olette yanked him away from Kairi and attempted to do what she did, but without as much life. Roxas had to admit, Kairi did it better. Kairi was a lot better in the looks department as well.

"Look Ollie, I had dibs!" Kairi snarled, pulling on Roxas's arm. He jolted to the side and had to catch himself before he fell. Olette shrieked and pulled on his opposite arm, turning Roxas in the rope for tug-of-war. The girls tugged on both ends, trying to get Roxas for themselves. He groaned and yanked his arms out of both of them. Olette was in shock as he walked towards Kairi and took her hand.

"Come on, you want to come with me?" he said in her ear. Kairi winked at Olette before the two of them left the two girls alone. Kairi was laughing and tossing her hair over her shoulder as Roxas led her through the moving bodies. He was looking for a bright patch of red just so he could rub it in his face. But _what_ exactly was he going to rub in Axel's face? His straightness?

"Wait, isn't that those guys from the band that just played? Oh my gosh! They were so good!" Kairi squealed as Roxas brought them to were the band and Demyx were all still at. Axel's head turned toward Roxas and Kairi as he danced with Demyx and Roxas just filled up with glee at the hint of jealousy on Axel's face. Kairi turned toward Roxas who was grinning like an idiot and took his hands. They danced to the upbeat music that seemed to have no words and Roxas could feel those green eyes bore into the back of his head. Excellent.

O~o~O

"I can walk! I can sing the alphabet!" slurred Demyx as he nearly toppled over. Roxas was really pissed at his best friend because Demyx had promised he wouldn't touch a single drop of alcohol that night. Promise broken it seems. Roxas just knew it was Axel who had bought him a few drinks. Demyx wasn't all that great at holding down his alcohol and Roxas knew he had to get him home fast before he'd be cleaning the poor guy up. The last time he checked the time, it was about four twenty in the morning and he had work in just a few hours. So much for a good eight hours of sleep. Try one hour and maybe a nap during his shift.

"Demyx, be careful and don't hurt yourself!" warned a strong voice on the other side of Demyx, supporting him up. Roxas flicked his head over to Axel and glared at him. Kairi was watching behind them as they tried to get Demyx out of the club. Riku had kindly brought the car out in front, saying something about how he'd do anything for his new friends or whatever. The only trouble left was getting Demyx to the car.

They had made it outside where the cool night air greeted them. Roxas was at his boiling point from being forced to dance by Kairi and the band in that stuffy room. He was completely glad he was finally going home. Riku was leaning against the car, looking just as bored as he did when he was on the stage. Seeing the four of them come out, he ran over to go help them with the nearly knocked out Demyx. The three guys managed to get the passenger door open, but Demyx refused to sit there.

"I want to drive! It's my car so I can drive," cried Demyx.

"Are you stupid? You're drunk Dem, no way in hell will I let you drive," Roxas growled, shoving his friend into the seat. Demyx huffed and refused to put his seat belt on. Axel sighed and bent inside to do it for Demyx. Roxas groaned and moved away from the car, desperately craving a cigarette. He wished he hadn't left them at home, but he did promise Demyx he would quit anyway.

"You okay to drive Rox? If not, Sora's too young to drink so he's sober. I'll call you guys a cab and have him drive your car home and take the taxi back," Riku said, holding up the keys. Roxas took them from his hand and smiled. Riku was a guy he could actually stand from the band. He wasn't a sloppy drunk, a sour puss, or a guy who tried to hit on him. Sora was an okay guy too.

"No, I've got it. I only had one drink tonight and I don't even feel a buzz. We can make it home, it's not that far," Roxas said. Riku punched him in the shoulder and left to go back inside. Kairi ran to Roxas and pulled him into a tight hug.

"So, you like, have my number! Give me a call sometime and maybe we can go out!" Kairi said, squeezing him.

"Yeah sure, g'night Kairi. Tell the other girls 'bye for me," Roxas said as he pulled away from her. Kairi waved goodbye and ran back into the club, giggling like she usually did. Then there was only one left. Axel closed the door and turned to Roxas.

"Well that was a night full of adventure. Thanks for introducing me to Demyx. He's a great guy and expect to see more of me. The two of us hit it off really well," winked Axel. Roxas frowned and felt his annoyed feeling turn into hate.

"Just make sure I'm not home when you come over. I'm still not particularly fond of you. You did almost break my nose after all," Roxas mumbled angrily. Axel feigned being hurt by that and smiled and ran to hug him goodbye. Roxas stepped aside and grumbled to himself.

"Have a good night Roxas. Tell Demyx to call me when he's not so hung-over. Man, I didn't realize the guy couldn't handle a few drinks," Axel sniggered as he ran back into the club, waving goodbye as he did so. Roxas talked to himself under his breath and made his way to the driver's seat. Demyx was half asleep in the passenger seat and Roxas knew he'd have to call in sick for Demyx tomorrow. Tomorrow was Sunday, so they both would get off early.

"Sleep tight Dem, I'll make sure you make it to your bed," Roxas smiled as he turned on the car. Demyx mumbled something, but Roxas couldn't make out what he said. Shrugging, he pulled away from the loud and bouncing club… finally.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I'M BACK!~

I finally will be able to update all my stuff now! I finally have Wi-Fi in my house and it feels great!

For the three months without any internet connection, I started this story. The first chapter is very long because I had to get some introductions in!

Now, just because I have this story running along with DELB doesn't mean I'm dropping DELB. I'm just going to focus on FMYP for a little while. There will still be updates for both! I just don't know when!

I'm not even sure where the idea for this story came up. I actually wrote the paragraph that Roxas had as a starter for a novel I want to work on or something.

Like Roxas, I got no place with it. So, listening to music and in need of some AkuRoku goodness, this all happened.

At first, I actually wanted Roxas to like Axel when he first met him, but them I'm like... WHERE'S THE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT? So, Roxas is going to dislike Axel for the time being. Demyx can have him because I love Demyx!~

Back to those three awful months, I actually got chapter one of FMYP and chapters two and three done. I'm finishing up chapter four now! So, expect quick updates! I'm also finishing up the ending of DELB's new chapter, don't worry!

One last thing, the next chapters in FMYP will be shorter. Instead of the 12,000+ words here, it's more like, 5,000-6,000 + words. Much easier!

Sorry for the long chapter! But I hoped you liked it!(:

Did you all miss me?(:

Alright! I'm done rambling! Welcome to the beginning of a new story!~

Review & favourite! ~ c:


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Plans & Headaches

**Chapter Two: Unwanted Plans and Headaches**

His eyes started to close as his elbow started sliding on the counter. Roxas' head fell and hit the counter and he awoke in pain. He swore under his breath and rubbed his head. Only a few customers had showed up at the flower shop that day and Roxas just wanted to get home. He'd about thirty minutes left on his shift before he could go see how Demyx was doing.

"Oh Rox, I think that nose of yours is what's scaring the customers away," cooed his boss as he exited the back office. Roxas chuckled and turned around to face a pink haired man who was spraying some of the flowers with some water.

"Marluxia, it's really not the nose. It's not as bad as it was last night though. Not only was it purple, it was swollen too. Huh, last time I go to a concert," he laughed, rubbing his nose softly. It was a little purple and red, but nothing too serious.

"The guy must've had serious power in that fist pump!"

"He's strong, I'll give him that, but he's really annoying. He even tried hitting on me. _Me._ Can you believe it Mar? I totally was pissed, but I sent him Demyx's way. Big mistake. It seems Demyx took a liking to him because they became real chummy. He says I should expect to see him soon. As if I'd let the guy in _my_ apartment!" Roxas complained. Marluxia just smiled and continued caring for the plants. Roxas sighed and drummed his fingers on the counter. His eyes were beginning to droop again and he just hoped he would be able to nap the last half hour.

"No wait a sec! I got to get the flowers for her," called a familiar voice. Bold, strong, and mostly… _loud_. Roxas's blue eyes flashed open angrily to watch the red head waltz in to the place he worked at. Axel waved to someone outside and turned his head around. He watched Axel's jaw drop and Roxas groaned. Marluxia kicked the back of his leg, reminding him to be nice.

_Speak of the damn devil. Just when I thought I was safe too,_ Roxas thought angrily. He forced a smile on his face to greet his unwanted customer.

"Welcome to Marly's Flowers. How may I help you?" Roxas greeted with his smile faltering and his eye twitching. Axel just knew he was going to get a kick out of this. Marluxia remained silent behind Roxas, but watched out of the corner of his eyes.

"I just need a small bouquet of flowers. For my sister. By the way Roxas, your nose looks just plain awful. I just wonder how that happened," Axel said.

"Well Axel, you know very well how it happened!" Roxas almost yelled.

"Calm down Rox, no need to shout. You know it was an accident. Dang, why's the place so empty? Did your nose scare everyone away?" teased Axel. Marluxia snickered and Roxas had to control himself so he didn't kick his boss. He'd end up fired, but Roxas that reaching over and choking a customer is a bigger reason to get fired.

"No, just drop it. So what kind of flowers are you looking for? Roses? Lilies? Daisies?" Roxas said, gesturing to each bouquet up at the register. Axel looked at each one, not exactly sure what in the world Roxas was talking about, and pointed at the daisies.

"I think she likes those ones. She used to pick some that looked like that I think. So what's the cheapest one you have?" Axel asked, looking at a colorful bouquet of daisies.

_Even for his sister he'd want the cheapest. What a jerk, _Roxas thought. He just wanted Axel out of there as soon as possible.

"Our cheapest is about thirty dollars, including tax, and it includes the vase and it comes with twenty flowers," Roxas said, getting Marluxia's attention. Axel bit his lip and he patted his pocket that Roxas assumed had his wallet in it. The red head looked really unsure about buying it.

"H-How much is it without the vase?" he asked, looking around at the other flowers.

"It's about twenty five dollars then, not much of a difference if you ask me. It's much easier and nicer to get a vase with your flowers, especially if it's for a nice young lady like your sister," Marluxia said, stepping in for Roxas. He pushed Roxas back and motioned for the office room. Roxas mentally thanked Marluxia and headed for his office.

"I'll just take it with the vase then. It'll be easier I guess," Axel sighed. Roxas rolled his eyes and he could feel eyes on him as he slammed the door closed. He sat in Marluxia's spinning desk chair and closed his eyes so he could clear his mind.

"Great, now he knows where I work," Roxas sighed. He spun the chair around in a circle and looked up at the ceiling. Roxas used his leg to keep his chair spinning and smiled as he felt the head rush come after him. Spinning round and round, he started laughing hysterically.

_I seriously hope they can't hear me out there. I must sound like an idiot,_ Roxas thought. He tried to control the volume of his voice, but found it difficult. _Stop spinning then you fool._

A few minutes later, Roxas could hear the doorknob turning so he stopped spinning and tried to leap off from the chair, but ended up tripping and falling right on top of Marluxia's desk. The pink haired man raised an eyebrow and laughed at his employee. Roxas scrambled to stand back up, his cheeks pink.

"Sorry about that boss. Thanks for covering for me. As you can tell, we don't exactly get along. That was pretty difficult," Roxas blushed. Marluxia just shook his head and went to go sit at his computer. "Right then, I'll go back and man the register."

Marluxia waved him off and Roxas nearly tripped over his own feet as he left the office. He shut the door and let out a sigh. Head in his hands, Roxas walked back to the counter. It was almost three and Roxas was getting desperate.

"Uh, I'm still here. Don't I have to pay or something?" asked a voice. Roxas tensed up, Marluxia had tricked him… without saying anything. Roxas looked up slowly, his eye twitching.

"Yes, that'll be thirty-five, fifty-four please. Will that be cash or credit?" Roxas said through his teeth.

"That'll be cash," Axel said pulling out his wallet and pulling out two twenties. Roxas took the money and popped open the cash register. He pulled out a few bills and some change after he put away the twenties.

"Your change today will be four dollars and forty-six cents. Let me just grab your flowers," Roxas said, dropping the money into Axel's out stretched hand. He turned around and grabbed the vase with the colorful daisies Marluxia left out for him. Roxas snatched it up and ran it over to Axel. He waved him off with a, "Have a nice day."

"Thanks, you too. Oh and Roxas, I'm sorry about your nose and well about hitting on you. I really had _no_ idea that you were straight. It's just, the way you looked and who you were with. I just _assumed_ it. I really hope we can be friends," Axel apologized. Roxas huffed a sigh and peeked at the clock before he answered. Just three more minutes.

"Obviously you assumed _wrong_. Isn't that totally going against the whole, _'Don't judge a book by its cover'_ saying? Anyway, I'm still mad over the whole nose issue, forcing me to dance and then hitting on me thing. Friendship is _not_ what I want from you right now," Roxas accused. Axel opened his mouth to speak, but looked away. He clasped the vase in his hands and left without another word. The little bell dinged as the door opened and Roxas shook his head as he lifted up the one part of the counter and he ran to the door. His eyes never left the clock as he watched it tick away, a minute to five. Roxas grabbed the open and closed sign, ready to flip it.

"Three, two, one, I'm done!" Roxas shouted happily. He flipped the sigh so it read closed and he dug in his pocket for his shop key. Marluxia was already exiting his office and locking that door too. Roxas locked the shop door and ran back to the other side of the counter. Marluxia pulled open the other door and flicked off the lights and walked up the flight of stairs behind the door, Roxas following closely behind.

"So Rox, would you and Demyx care to join me for dinner? I'm making spaghetti tonight!" Marluxia said excitedly.

"I'd love to! I'm sure neither Demyx nor I are up to cooking tonight. I'll see how he feels. What time?" Roxas said as they reached the top of the stairs. It led to a little hallway with a window at the end and three doors, one on the left and two on the right. All the way at the end, by the window, were more stairs that led to the parking lot. The stairs Demyx seemed to have a knack for falling down. Roxas turned for the one on the right as Marluxia turned for the one on the left. He paused to think about it for a moment.

"Six fifteen sound fine?" he asked as he unlocked his door.

"We'll see you then!" Roxas said, pushing open his front door. Sometimes, he was glad he lived right above where he worked. Marluxia was a great guy and he was glad he got the job and the rent for the apartment wasn't that bad. He saved money on gas, even if he rarely ever drove his car. Roxas just wants to sell it, but it does have sentimental value so that makes it difficult.

"Roxas! Nami called your phone today while you were at work," Demyx called from the sofa. He had his leg hanging over the back of it, his other leg on the floor and he was lying down as he watched whatever was on the television. Roxas groaned as closed the door. Demyx pointed to the kitchen table and Roxas saw his cell phone there, the red light blinking. He slipped out of his work shoes and kicked them next to his sneakers. He tugged at the buttons on his forest green work polo and slid his uniform shirt off, walking around in his work pants and a wife beater. Roxas placed his shirt on one of the chairs and picked up his phone. His ex-girlfriend had left him three missed calls and a voicemail. Just fabulous.

He pressed his voicemail speed dial, entered his password and pressed the phone to his ear. He could hear her quiet voice breathing into the phone. She talked slowly and quietly, like she had been crying. Her voice he knew too well and he just wanted to forget it. She was the one who dumped him after all, only a week ago.

"She's just saying that she's going to drop off the things I left at her place sometime this week and how she really _misses_ me and how _she really wishes we could remain friends_. Bullshit. If she wanted to be friends, she shouldn't have slept with that dude. What was his name? Seifer? Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway," Roxas said, erasing the voicemail and throwing the phone onto the table. He sighed and walked down the hallway to his bedroom. Demyx watched him stomp away and wanted go after him and talk to him, but his laziness overpowered him.

Roxas slammed his bedroom door and took off his work pants, standing in his boxers. His face twisted in anger and hurt. He didn't know what to do. Inhaling deeply, he tried to clear his mind as he pulled open his dresser drawer, looking for some basketball shorts. He needed something comfortable to wear. Those work pants just annoyed him all day. Khaki pants weren't his thing. His hands touched a smooth pair and as he yanked it out, he was glad they were black and not the navy blue one he never wore, but could always find. Roxas pulled those on and grabbed a white tee shirt he found in the drawer. Content with his outfit, he walked out of his bedroom.

Demyx was waiting in the kitchen, looking in much better shape than that morning. Demyx looked sickly white and he reeked of vomit and the light literally killed him. Now he looked more in color and there was no odor surrounding him. Good thing because Roxas wasn't sure he'd be able to stomach another round of it.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Demyx asked, patting the chair next to him. Roxas rolled his eyes and sat anyway. Demyx locked his hands together and looked at Roxas, his eyes scanning the blonde's face for anything to signal any strong emotion.

"There's nothing wrong with me Demyx. I'm perfectly fine. Just a little annoyed, but other than that, I'm fine," Roxas smiled. Demyx knew that was a lie, but he just let it slide. Roxas was not the person who could read aloud his feelings like a book. He was good at hiding what he was feeling. Roxas could bottle up his emotions, but Demyx knew it would only hurt him in the long run.

"I know you're lying, but I know you won't talk about it, so I'll just drop it," Demyx said, patting his friend's arm. Roxas chuckled and ran a hand through his spiky hair. Demyx just knew him all too well.

"Marluxia invited us over for dinner. He's making pasta and said to be there by six fifteen," said Roxas as he leaned back against the chair.

"Great, I really didn't feel like making you dinner. My head still kind of hurts, ya know?" Demyx yawned, rubbing his head. Roxas nodded and at that moment he heard his phone start to vibrate. Not long after that, an annoying ringtone blasted and Roxas groaned, just imaging it's his ex trying to get a hold of him again.

"Better see what she really wants I suppose!" Roxas sighed, reaching over and grabbing his phone. He looked at the number and was surprised he didn't recognize it. Demyx mouthed something along the lines of, 'who is it?' Roxas wasn't sure because he wasn't very good at reading lips. Shrugging, he answered the phone anyway.

"Roxas Strife, may I ask who's calling?" he said in his casual business tone. He used that whenever he got a phone call at work for an order of flowers. It was… professional.

"Roxas? Sweet! He didn't give me a faulty number! Wait, your last name is Strife? Where do I know that? Never mind, anyway, how's Demyx? He hasn't answered his phone all day and I was trying to check up on him. That pink haired guy gave me your number when I was at the store," said a voice Roxas wished he could forget. He slapped his forehead and handed his phone to Demyx.

"It's Axel. He got my phone number because you haven't answered your phone so of _course_ it's perfectly acceptable to call mine," he growled. Demyx laughed and put the phone against his ear.

"Axel? Hey! It's Demyx. Sorry, I've been sleeping a lot today. Yeah, I'm doing better, thanks for checking up on me, it's sweet ha, ha. Just a little headache, but my good friend aspirin is helping me with that. This is Roxas's number, yeah! He's not all that excited you have it. What was that? Hang out tonight? Wait, I think Roxas is getting another call. Let me put you on hold," Demyx said, pressing a few buttons on the phone before talking again.

"Who's calling me?" Roxas asked, but Demyx silenced him with his hand.

"Roxas's personal secretary, Demyx speaking! Hello? Oh it's Riku! No, Rox is fine. I was talking to Axel when you called. You want to talk to Roxas? Sure, let me just give him the phone!" Demyx said, handing the phone to Roxas who sighed, but responded anyway.

"What is it Riku? A video game night? Where? _My place?_ But, I don't have any systems. You have them? Well, what's wrong with your place? Television's out? C'mon, we just met not even twenty-four hours ago and _already_ you want to hang out? You'd think we're best friends! Whatever just don't bring Axel. He's already a _Grade A Stalker_. Yeah, he knows where I work and now he had my phone number. Look, I'm still angry with him, understand that? Good! What time? Uh, be here at like seven thirty I guess? You guys are on your own for snacks and drinks. I'm broke _buddy_," Roxas said, watching Demyx's face glow with excitement. He watched him carefully in case he was to explode.

"What's the address?" Riku mumbled on the other end.

"I'll just text you it. Demyx is eager to talk to his new best friend," Roxas said. There were some muffled goodbyes and Roxas hung up with Riku, switching it back to Axel. Demyx snatched the phone out of Roxas's hand and began chattering away with the pest on the other end. He sighed and put the bottoms of his palms onto his eyes and rubbed his head. Demyx better start sharing at aspirin. Roxas just had to be the nice guy and allow his new _friends_ come over on a Sunday night.

"So Axel, I don't know if the guys are going to tell you, but they're all coming to my place for a video game night or whatever. _Roxas_ doesn't want you to come, but _I_ want you to! Oh, he looks like he's going to kill me. I'll call you off my cell phone with details. 'Bye Axel!" Demyx said, hanging up the phone and putting it in front of the fuming blonde. He folded his hands onto his lap and smiled cutely at Roxas.

"I thought you heard me directly tell Riku _not_ to tell Axel. Why are you doing this to me?" Roxas said, his eye twitching like it did when Axel was in the shop below.

"Just because _you_ hate Axel doesn't mean _everyone_ hates him as well!" Demyx defended. Roxas just mumbled something rather rude about Demyx and Axel under his breath and rested his forehead on the kitchen table. He felt Demyx pat the back of his head and listened as Demyx got up to go get ready. It was going to be yet another long night and Roxas wasn't sure he'd be able to handle another one after that.

O~o~O

It was rather awkward sitting at Marluxia's table in his apartment. The only thing you could hear was the forks hitting the plates and the breathing of each individual. Roxas was mad at Demyx for inviting Axel as well and he was also mad at Marluxia for giving Axel his phone number. Couldn't they understand that he _didn't_ like the red head?

"So, uh, Marly, this is some great Italian food," Demyx complimented, breaking the beauteous silence that Roxas enjoyed.

"Thank you Demyx, if only our little friend could agree. It seems he isn't too happy with us," Marluxia said, twisting sauce drenched noodles on his fork.

"Got that right," Roxas grumbled, poking at the large meatball on his plate.

"Roxas, you know I'm sorry I gave him your number. I thought he was a friend of yours, so when he asked of course I was going to give it to him!" Marluxia apologized. Liar.

"Mar, that's the guy who purpled up my nose. We were talking about him right before he walked in. Demyx seems to like the guy, but I don't see how. He's arrogant, loud, obnoxious, assumes way too much and deems people something before he actually knows them. He attaches himself onto us after knowing him only a few hours. Riku does the same, but at least I can _tolerate_ him. He's quiet and can handle himself," Roxas snarled. Demyx rolled his eyes and looked at his plate.

"C'mon Roxas, he and I had a great connection. You know how long it has been since I had a real and decent boyfriend? Way too damn long Rox. Can you at least be nice to him so I have a shot? You're always with me and if you're such a bitch to him, he won't want to be around me. At least be not such an ass for me. Your _best_ friend," Demyx whispered. Roxas looked at his best friend who was now looking up at him with pleading eyes. He bit his lip and sighed. Demyx just knew where to hit him.

"He's pretty cute if I might put my opinion in this big bowl. Not that I'm attracted to him. He knows absolutely nothing about flowers!" Marluxia smiled. Roxas threw a look his way, and Marluxia held back his laughter.

"Is every guy I'm friends with gay? Do I just attract them or something? Am I just one big gay magnet?" Roxas moaned.

"Seems like it, huh Rox? Maybe it's telling you that secretly you're attracted to men too! You're just in denial. And the day you do come out, I've got guys that will _kill_ to be your boyfriend!" Demyx giggled. Roxas stabbed him in the arm with his fork and muttered to himself under his breath.

"I thought it was rather obvious with me. Guess Roxas is just oblivious. You'd think that after spending all these years with us, he'd finally develop a damn gay-dar or something!" Marluxia teased. Roxas glared at him so ferociously that Marly even cringed.

"Then again, he is just a _baby_, so he probably doesn't even know what it is," Demyx joked.

Marluxia pinched Roxas's cheek and made baby noises at him. Roxas swatted his hand away and grimaced, just poking at his food now. Roxas was only a few months younger than Demyx and Marluxia only had a few years above them. Sometimes he wished he didn't look so young.

"Mar, you're so lucky you're such a good friend to me. If I didn't need that job to keep my apartment, I would've left a long time ago. Friendship triumphs again," Roxas grumbled. Marluxia patted his head and continued to eat his dinner.

"What about me?" Demyx asked, stuffing his face with a giant meatball. Roxas looked at him and laughed. It made Demyx's cheek look huge.

"What about you? Where to start? Well, I guess I could be nice to your asshole of a wannabe boyfriend. Next, you know you're my best friend and I don't know where I'd be without ya," Roxas smiled. Demyx made some sort of a happy shriek, but the meatball muffled it. He grabbed the blonde's face and gave him a sloppy, saucy kiss on the cheek. Roxas quickly made move for a napkin to wipe off the saucy mess Demyx left him. He made a sound of disgust as he wiped his cheek clean.

"That was extremely gross Demyx," Roxas whined, eating some of his food. Demyx strained to swallow the meat ball and helped it back with quite a lot of water.

"It seems we're having some people over tonight. The band from last night actually. You're welcome to come stop by if you want," Roxas said, finishing up his dinner. Marluxia slurped up a noodle and smiled.

"I'd love to! Sucks I wasn't invited to tag along to the concert last night though," said Marluxia.

"Well, you may be a friend, but you're still my boss. There are some limitations. I'd rather you not see me drunk. That could've been a possibility last night. If only Dem wasn't hammered _before_ I was," Roxas said, getting up and putting his plate in Marluxia's sink. Demyx watched Roxas get ready to leave and he scooped the food into his mouth quicker.

"Alright, just get out of here and get ready for your little gaming party!" Marluxia said, sipping from his glass. Demyx flew out of his seat and spat out a stammered thank you as he cleaned up his mess. Roxas waited for him by the door, tapping his foot impatiently. Demyx waved goodbye to Marluxia and the two of them closed the door behind them and across the hall to their apartment.

Once inside, Demyx stops to look Roxas over. His hands were on his hips and he pursed his lips. Roxas just new another outfit change was coming. He just put his hand on his face and held out his other wrist. Demyx winked and dragged Roxas into his room for yet another makeover.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like that outfit. Not to mention you got spaghetti sauce on a _white_ shirt. Like seriously? Are you that much of a slob?" Demyx said, throwing Roxas onto his bed. He looked Roxas over one more time before he yanked off his two shirts he wore. This left Roxas cold and shirtless on Demyx's bed. He scrunched over, trying to cover himself. Roxas wasn't exactly comfortable with his body.

"Wow, when did you get muscular? It's not much, but more than I'd expect on you," Demy admired.

"It's from all that back breaking labor down at the flower shop. Makes you gain muscles like crazy with all that heavy flower lifting," Roxas said sarcastically. Demyx smiled at him and turned to his closet. Roxas sighed and fell back onto Demyx's bed. He just wanted to fall asleep after getting so few hours the night before. Why did he always have to be nice to people? It's such a curse.

"I think I know the perfect shirt to show off those little muscles," Demyx said, pulling out shirts and tossing them to the closet floor.

"Just who exactly am I trying to impress? It's just the guys from the band. I didn't know they had a _girl_ in the band. Is she new?" Roxas sighed. Demyx turned around, hands on his hips and a dark grey shirt in his hand.

"No! No girls! It's just the boys! Do you have a thing for one of them? You'd just look good! Here, take this. The shorts make your legs look nice, so you can wear them," Demyx said, handing Roxas the shirt. The blonde mumbled to himself before he slipped the really tight shirt on. It held onto him closer than the other shirt he borrowed from Demyx.

"Why are all your shirts so incredibly _tight?_" Roxas asked, fidgeting around with the shirt.

"Because they make my body look good. Now, if I was fat that would be a different story!" Demyx smiled.

"That's just mean Demyx."

"But when am I ever nice?"

Roxas had to think for a moment before he said, "When you're stuffing your face with food or playing your music."

Demyx kicked Roxas and yelled at him to get out so he could get ready. Roxas noted Demyx liked to change his clothes quite a few times during the day. Well, as long as Roxas wasn't the one doing his laundry. The blonde gave up on the squeezing shirt and left his friend's room and went to go straighten up the living room.

"He sure just left me a wonderful mess to clean," Roxas grumbled. He picked up most off Demyx's leftover dishes and just prayed the night would be over quickly.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Told you it would be up quickly! ALSO, Don't Ever Look Back _should_ have a new chapter up! I hope...

I know, I'm slacking. You can hit me. I'll take it like a man... err... woman! D:

So what are you guys thinking of FMYP so far? I actually have written something I'm somewhat proud of! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.

Who's down for some AkuDemy?(;

I sure am. Roxas can just be a single sour puss. Maybe if he stopped mumbling to himself and forgives people as easily as Demyx! .

Expect chapter three up in a couple days or something! Expect chapter...twelve... of DELB!

Reviews are loved! Just saying...

OH. I REALLY DON'T WANT TO BE ARRESTED SO...

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. ;~; I really wish I did. Things would just be... so AkuRoku-y. 3

ALSO. Who's pumped for KHDDD? I AM. I won't even be able to play, but I still can't wait! July 31st! Get pumped!

Haven't seen the eight minute trailer? DO IT. YOU WON'T REGRET IT.

Alright. I'm done!

Review & Favourite! c:


	3. Chapter 3: Roxas Can Kick Zombie Butt

**Chapter Three: Roxas Can Kick Zombie Butt**

There was a knock on the door and Demyx was up first to get it. Roxas just turned up the volume on the television, not at all interested on some school's fundraising thing on the news. He looked over to see Demyx leaning out into the doorway, probably hugging someone no doubt. Roxas had a pretty good idea on who that somebody was.

"Hey Rox! Don't you look comfortable? Oh, and my sister really loved those flowers. Thanks for, uh, the help I guess," Axel squawked as he walked into the door. Demyx closed the door behind him, smiling widely.

"Isn't that lovely?" Roxas yawned. Axel looked around nervously and kicked off his shoes. Demyx led him over to the sofa that Roxas sat on. Axel sat next to Roxas and started talking to Demyx. The blonde just got up and sat in the chair next to the sofa. He sprawled out on that and flicked through the channels.

"Did I just do something wrong again?" Axel asked, looking at Roxas.

"No, I just like my space," said Roxas sarcastically. Demyx shot him a look and he kept his mouth shut. Axel sighed and leaned against the couch.

"Sorry I couldn't bring anything. Short on funds, ya know?" Axel said. Demyx just patted his knee and smiled. Roxas rolled his eyes and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the text he just got and slowly started to move.

"Riku's down stairs with Sora. Luxord is with his family so he couldn't make it. Zexion just refused to come. I'm going to go help them. Don't break anything," Roxas said, putting his phone on the chair. Axel gave him the thumbs up and watched the blonde run to the door and slip on a pair of what could only be Demyx's flip flops. He pulled open the door and rapidly turned down the corner to the back stairs. Roxas ran down the stairs, careful not to fall. Using his side, he pushed open the door.

"Need some help guys?" Roxas asked, looking at the two boys struggling to carry bags and such. Riku nodded, unable to talk with a bag in his mouth. Roxas smiled and took the bag from his mouth. Sora slammed the door with his hip and stumbled over with the bags. Roxas ran over and took some from him as well.

"We brought a shit load of chips and some beer, sound like a plan? Oh, don't forget about our games," Riku said, handing Roxas another bag. The three of them squeezed through the door and walked up the stairs, grunting as they carried the heavy bags up.

"Way to get a load of heavy crap," Roxas complained.

"Way to have a gazillion stairs to climb just to get to your apartment," Riku retorted.

O~o~O

It took them quite away to get up the stairs, set up the game system Riku brought and then get all the snacks and drinks set up. Riku had pulled Roxas aside to ask him about Axel because he thought Roxas didn't want him there. All the blonde had to do was point to Demyx and he understood. With everything all set up, Riku handed out the controllers. He offered Sora and Roxas the first ones. Sora gladly accepted being second player, but Roxas declined to play.

"He's not much of a gamer. Here, Axel and I can take those controllers," Demyx said, reaching his hands out. Riku gave two of them to him with a smile. Axel snatched one from Demyx and held it, ready for a battle. Roxas sat back in his chair, watching the screen change. Demyx, Axel and Sora took up the couch and Riku sat on the floor in between Sora's legs. Riku used his foot to turn on the system and it booted to life.

"What game are we playing?" Axel asked, getting comfortable.

"Some zombie killing one Sora picked up the other day. The guy at the counter said it was pretty good and challenging. As long as I don't play the girl, I'm set," Riku said, pressing a few buttons. Roxas looked utterly bored and tired. His eyes fluttered ever so often, but he managed to stay awake. It was tempting him to grab a beer from the fridge and relax, but he really didn't feel like getting up. His coffee table was pushed out of the way for Riku and various bags of chips were spread out on the floor. None of them looked appealing to Roxas.

"I'm not the girl either!" Sora called out. Axel agreed, which left Demyx getting the girl that no one wanted. He didn't real care who he played as, he just wanted to tear the heads off of zombies already. Riku's fingers were fast as he set up the game.

"Damn, only two players at a time. Alright, Sora and I got first round. Next one is you two back there. Just give me those," Riku instructed, taking the two extra controllers. Sora cracked his knuckles, ready for intense gaming.

"I got the guy with the hat! Riku, you can be the top one. He's got a nice suit and his facial expression reminds me of you," Sora joked. Riku scoffed and elbowed Sora's leg which only made him laugh. Riku set the difficulty on advanced and the game soon began. It was quite a long loading screen, but Roxas wasn't really paying attention. He curled up on his chair and watched as the game finally started up.

"What's the matter Rox? Tired already?" Demyx teased. Roxas just nodded slowly and crossed his arms over his chest. Demyx made a sucking sound with his teeth and turned to watch the game.

"Then why don't you go to your room and take a nap or something? We'll wake you up when we're going to force you to play," Riku suggested with a smile. Roxas grinned weakly back and slowly got up, his whole body aching. Riku and Sora craned their necks to look around him as he walked in front of the television. Roxas moved slightly quicker and nearly jogged for his bedroom. He was just so tired, a little nap probably would do him no justice. In his own room, Roxas stripped of Demyx's shirt, feeling the burn of the hot night. He climbed into his bed shirtless and fell asleep as his head hit the pillow.

O~o~O

Axel snatched the controller out of Sora's hands as soon as the two boys died. Demyx laughed as he took the controller from Riku and tried to figure out how to restart. Riku was pouting because he had died first and somehow Sora had lasted longer than him. Sora poked Riku in the back of the head, bragging about lasting longer and just really getting on Riku's nerves.

"Let's kill some bitches Demyx!" Axel yelled as the game kicked up. Demyx shouted in agreement and got ready for battle. Sora dropped to the floor and lay on his stomach. His little hand was already digging around in one of chip bags. Riku scoffed and smacked Sora right on the bum harshly.

"Go get me a beer," he commanded. Sora turned around, grimaced at first, but winked and sprung up anyway. Riku smiled and watched his friend strut off into the kitchen.

"You're opening it yourself. I'm not your bitch," Sora added, pulling open the refrigerator door. He grabbed a can and ran back into the living room. Riku had his hand up and ready as Sora placed it in. He popped it open, took a big gulp and sighed happily.

"Now, just to clarify, you _are_ my bitch," Riku said, waiting for Sora to lie back down. As the brunette lay, eating more chips, Riku put his feet on his back. Sora squirmed, but gave up. He knew he was too weak for Riku.

"Demyx! Help! I fell off the edge!" Axel cried. Demyx gnawed on his lip and concentrated on finding Axel's character.

"I saved you buddy!" Demyx squealed, high fiving Axel. The two of them were clearly a lot further in the game over Riku and Sora. They actually used _teamwork _instead of going off by themselves like the other two.

"I doubt they'll last much longer! Look, Axel's health is redder than his hair," Riku said, jealous of them. Sora nodded in agreement and stuffed his face with chips. Axel kicked his shoulder and stuck out part of his tongue at the corner of his mouth, his thinking and concentration face. His fingers were moving quickly like Demyx and his eyes were glued to the screen.

There was a knock and all heads, except Axel's, snapped over to the door. He slapped Demyx's arm and got the sandy blonde focused back on the game. Riku stood up and went to go open the door. Sora watched him closely, waiting for him to come back.

"It's probably just Marluxia. You can let him in. Rox invited him over to keep him sane. Dude lives across the hall so it's all cool," Demyx explained. Riku nodded and pulled the door opened and greeted the smiling pink haired man.

"Hey, you're the owner of the shop downstairs, right? Marly's Flowers? Cool, come on in," Riku said, moving out of his way. Marluxia waved to him and walked in. Demyx waved briefly before diving right into the game. Axel looked him over, raised an eyebrow and continued his focus.

"Dem, why's Roxas' boss here? Rox getting fired or something?" Axel whispered to Demyx.

"Marly is a really good friend of ours. He's the reason we're even living here. Right Mar?" Demyx laughed.

"Damn straight. Now, where's Roxas? Can't be sleeping already can he? Well, he _did_ fall asleep at work today. He probably shouldn't go out clubbing before work. I'm guessing those two on the floor there are members of the band?" Marluxia said, entering the living room. Riku and Sora nodded with two thumbs up.

"Roxas' nose isn't as bad as yesterday, huh Sora?" Riku snickered. Sora laughed in response and Axel kicked them.

"We all have Axel to blame for that. Yeah, Rox is in his room. He's out cold. He had to open shop, right? Well that didn't give him much sleep," Demyx said.

"God damn! Right at the end! Come and revive me Demyx. I'm near death!" Axel cried. Demyx couldn't get to him in time and ended up dying as well. They both groaned and practically threw the controllers at Riku and Sora. Marluxia laughed and made his way to Roxas's chair. He plopped down and made himself comfortable.

"We were so close! Axel, it's all your fault _again_!" Demyx complained. He moaned and held his head. The pain of his small hangover was coming back as the medicine wore off.

"Remind me not to drink at your shows again," Demyx whined. Riku and Sora perked their heads up.

"This means you're coming to more?" Riku asked excitedly.

"Of course! You guys are kickass! Ow! Ugh, I'll just go see if Rox has more aspirin in his room," Demyx said, getting up. Axel checked him out, up and down as the sandy blonde left the room. Once he heard a door close down the hallway, he turned to the other three.

"Demyx is mad hot, right?" Axel smiled. Riku and Sora rolled their eyes at him.

"Not answering dude," Sora said, stuffing some chips into his mouth.

"Don't ask a straight dude if another guy is hot," Riku said, chugging back some of his beer.

"Hell yeah he is. Good piece of eye candy right there," Marluxia answered.

Axel flicked his head to Marluxia and laughed. So, at least he wasn't alone in thinking it.

He cleared his throat before he said, "I think I'll ask him out. He'd be good boyfriend material too!"

Riku smacked his forehead and turned to talk to Sora. Marluxia gave him thumbs up in approval and Axel went in for a high-five, but Marluxia just awkwardly looked at him. Just as they did that, Demyx walked in with something in his hand. He threw his head back and swallowed the pills… _dry_.

"How do you do that without _water_? When I take a pill, I need a drink!" Axel said. Demyx shrugged and walked back to go sit with him. Riku and Sora were already getting set up for the next game and Marluxia was stretched out on the chair.

"Next game we wake sleeping beauty?" Demyx asked.

"I got dibs on waking him up. I already piss him off enough, let's add more reasons!" Axel called out. Marluxia glared at Axel, but looked away before the redhead could even notice. Riku and Sora were deeply involved with the game, starting up a whole new level. Demyx curled up on the couch and Axel placed his arm on the back of the sofa, grinning at Demyx who smiled weakly back. Marluxia stretched out his legs and yawned.

"Anyone know what time it is?" Demyx asked. Axel immediately pulled out his cell phone and scanned the screen.

"It's like, almost eight thirty. I say we just give Roxas another fifteen minutes. Then I'm waking his sleepy ass up," said Axel.

"He's opening shop tomorrow morning. He's working until five tomorrow. I got a new worker that'll take his longer hours. She comes in around one tomorrow to start working. Demyx please let Roxas sleep more. I need him to set a good example for her. He can't be sleeping on the job, no matter how slow the day is," Marluxia sighed.

"Oh really? Is she nice? I'll drop by after work to meet her!" Demyx smiled. Marluxia chuckled heartily. Demyx was always the friendly type. He made friends with just about anyone or anything. It was all in Demyx's nature which would explain how fast he became friends with the three new boys.

"I think you'll really like Xion. She reminds me of Roxas. When I interviewed her, she acted just like him when he did _his_ I swear!" Marluxia joked.

"Perfect, a _new_ Roxas to hate me!" Axel laughed. Marluxia cut his laugh short and glared at the redhead when he wasn't looking. He opened his mouth to say a witty remark, but decided to stay quiet about it. He was a respectable gentleman after all.

O~o~O

Soon after, Axel was already up and sneaking down the hall. Demyx mentioned that is was the room all the way at the end and Axel was off. All of them watched and listened carefully, curious as to how Axel was going to annoy Roxas. They started talking and Axel motioned for them to be quiet. He pushed the door open lightly and tip toed into the room. Roxas turned over onto his side and Axel frozen, thinking he had heard him. After a few moments of silence, Axel continued to move closer to Roxas's bed, careful not to step on anything.

At the side of Roxas's bed, Axel could see the back of the blonde's head. He was rather surprised that Roxas didn't snore. He knew he snored like a damn grizzly bear and thought everyone snored too. Axel squatted down and inhaled deeply. His hands slowly lifted up as they rested on the bed. Axel had done this to the band to wake them up when it was the day they started a tour and he was ready for anything.

Axel opened his mouth widely and let out the most annoying, high pitched screech. It sounded like a wild banshee found its way into Roxas's room. As he screeched, Axel rapidly shook the bed with his giant hands. Poor Roxas was awake and alert in no time. Sadly, he was so scared that scrambled to sit up abruptly and ended up hitting his head on his head board. He yelled in pain and Axel fell backwards, holding onto his sides as he laughs echoed in the room. Roxas rubbed his head and felt around for the switch for his bedside lamp. As he switched it on, he saw Axel on his floor literally _rolling_ in laughter. Mumbling to himself, he whipped a pillow at the giggling fool.

"You asshole! That hurt! What's your problem? I barely slept!" Roxas snarled. He climbed out of bed and continued to rub his head where he hit it. "It seems you just want to keep injuring me. I really should just press charges."

Axel scrambled to get up and chase after Roxas, but stopped at admired him. Roxas froze and had the feeling he was being watched. He turned around and rolled his eyes. Axel's jaw was a little dropped and could have easily been drooling.

"Enjoy the show. Don't even think about touching. Close your mouth. You'll attract flies," Roxas said, leaving his room. Axel shook his head and ran out of the room. As he hit the hallway, he slowed his pace and put his hands behind his head, smirking.

Roxas could hear a catcall as he entered the kitchen. He knew it was from Demyx and decided just to toy with him. He flexed his pretty small muscles and grabbed a kitchen chair. Roxas dragged it into the living room, but didn't sit. He went back into the kitchen and pulled open his fridge door.

"Hey Marluxia, when did you get here? Want a beer?" Roxas greeted, waving to his friend and boss.

"A nice cold one will do Rox. Axel, stop drooling and come sit down will you?" Marluxia said, pointing at Axel who was glancing off at Roxas occasionally. The redhead blushed and jogged back to his seat next to Demyx. Demyx looked at Roxas, then back at Axel and pouted a bit. Roxas closed the door with his hip, a can in each hand.

"Can't help it if Roxas is just as hot as Demyx," Axel shrugged. He got glares from everyone in the room that time.

"But here's the difference, I'm off limits while Demyx is not. Touch me and I break your neck, _pig_," Roxas explained. He tossed Marluxia his can, who caught it with ease, and sat down in the chair he brought out for himself. Riku and Sora paused the game for a brief break for chips. They were talking to Marluxia now and Demyx was talking to Axel. Roxas sighed and slumped down on the chair. He popped open the can and took a sip of it. The taste was weird and strong and Roxas shook his head. He wasn't a huge fan of beer, but he could drink it if that's all the alcohol offered.

"So Demyx, I've got a question for you. Would you possibly, I don't know, well maybe want to go out on a date?" Axel asked softly. Demyx turned to him, smile wider than Roxas thought could be humanly possible. Roxas's heart stopped and his breathing slowed. If Demyx said yes and actually enjoyed the date that meant a second one. Then, if that went well, a third one. After a good third date, they'd continue seeing each other and soon enough become _official_ _boyfriends_. All that meant Axel could be spending quite a lot of time at his place. Future outlook: dark.

Roxas nearly screamed out a _no_ when he thought all that through. He just hoped, no, he _prayed_ Demyx turned him down. But when has praying ever worked for Roxas? Never.

"I'd love to! When?" Demyx said excitedly. Roxas could see Axel's eyes light up.

"How does Friday sound? I'll make dinner reservations and sometime this week I'll text you all the details," Axel said. Demyx nodded and scooted closer to Axel. The redhead in turn put his arm around Demyx's shoulders. Riku and Sora nodded to each other with smiles on their faces and continued their game.

Marluxia looked at Roxas, well aware of his feelings toward Axel and _almost_ felt _sorry_ for Roxas. The blonde had his head in his hand and his beer in the other. He turned back to the television before Roxas could notice him staring.

"Marly, I'm the one opening shop tomorrow, right? I haven't really looked at this week's schedule. Not that we really _have_ a schedule. It's just the two of us. I don't think I have the later shift," Roxas sighed.

"Sorry kiddo, but you are opening shop. But don't worry, we're going to have a new member to our small team! She starts tomorrow and will hopefully give you more chances for rest. I'm also trying to get her to move into that third apartment. More cash flow for me!" Marluxia smiled. Roxas sat up and whipped his head toward his boss.

"A new employee? No way! That would be just great! I won't have to take so many morning shifts then! Oh, it would be cool if she _did_ move in next door. We could use a new face in this old place," Roxas said excitedly. He wasn't excited for the new person. Really, he was just happy he wouldn't have to work so much. Even if he loved his job, it was just too much sometimes.

"Wait, no one lives next door? How many apartments are in here? This place doesn't look that big," Axel said, confused. Roxas just glared at him and refused to respond. He was still upset over the whole, waking him up ordeal.

"There used to be four apartments, but Marluxia tore the fourth one down, the one next to him, to expand his apartment. So, that makes three. No one has lived next door for years. It has just been us three," Demyx answered.

"I will never regret tearing that apartment down! I love my place. It's so much bigger there than here!" Marluxia laughed.

"Oh, would you quit rubbing it in? Anyway, what time is the new girl coming in? Later shift? Am I going to have to train her?" Roxas asked.

"I'll cover her training. She's not new to the flower shop business, so training should be a breeze! Oh, she's got the later shift. Rox, mind helping me set up the cart? We've got to start getting it ready. Summer's here and we've got to get it outside soon."

"Sounds like a plan boss. Riku, watch out for the- well I tried to warn you," Roxas said, staring at the television.

"Shut up, will you? You aren't even playing!" Riku growled.

"I bet even if I was playing, I'd get farther than you!" Roxas said.

"Is that a challenge? Sora, pause it and give Roxas the controller."

"Challenge accepted. What are the controls? Shouldn't be that hard."

So Sora quickly explained the controls to Roxas while Riku set up a new game. This one he took the difficulty level all the way up, maxing out the hardness. Roxas cracked his knuckles and looked massively confident as he chugged back the rest of his beer and setting the can down. He leaned forward on the chair, resting his elbows on his thighs.

"Let's go bitch! Bring it on!" Roxas challenged. Riku gritted his teeth as the game started. Fingers went flying and the room filled with an intense feeling. Roxas gnawed on his lip as he glued his eyes to the screen. He was shooting, but not killing much. His strategy was to let Riku get far ahead, giving him less opponents and Riku more damage.

"Riku! Don't let Roxas win!" Axel yelled. Demyx just cheered on the both of them while Marluxia and Sora remained silent. Time ticked on faster…

O~o~O

It was nearly two hours later when Riku had finally taken the last blow. One of the zombies had tackled him to the ground and Roxas couldn't get to him in time. Riku had died just moments before Roxas did. The blonde only had a sliver of health left anyway, but he did beat Riku. Roxas leapt up, hands in the air and a wide smile on his face.

"I am _victorious!_ Suck on that Riku! Woo! And I _never_ play video games!" Roxas cheered. Riku just remained motionless, stunned that he lost. Roxas did a little victory dance and Demyx snorted, knowing it all too well.

"It doesn't even count! You were going to die too! We both lost!" Riku defended.

"Ah my friend, but it does count! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed. I've got work in the morning and don't feeling like being awake much longer!" Roxas said, tossing Riku the controller. He grabbed his kitchen chair and the empty beer can.

"It's time I left too. Roxas, I'm going to be a little late coming down tomorrow. Here are the keys. I almost forgot to give you them. Catch!" Marluxia said, tossing the set of keys at Roxas. They just dropped down in front of him and Roxas looked down at them.

"Gee, thanks Marly. Hang on, I'll walk you over," Roxas said, putting the chair back at the table. He tossed the empty can into his kitchen sink and ran over to scoop up the keys from the floor. Marluxia stood up from the chair and stretched out his back. Riku yawned falsely and began to help Sora clean up. A quick glance at the couch and Roxas saw Demyx and Axel chatting away. He gritted his teeth and threw the keys towards the general direction of the kitchen table. Marluxia hopped out of the way of Riku and Sora and met Roxas at the door.

"Thanks for the invite. You're friends are the lively bunch. When they have a concert again, bring me along. I'd love to hear them play!" Marluxia said. Roxas peeked over the pink haired man's shoulder to see Riku and Sora cheering in silence and high fiving each other. Obviously they were happy they were getting yet _another_ new fan. Roxas rolled his eyes and then the two of them marched out the door.

Marluxia fumbled with his house keys, never having his door unlocked. Roxas chuckled as Marluxia struggled with his stuff. Finally unlocking his door, Marluxia pushed it open and turned to face Roxas. The pink haired man smiled widely and Roxas smiled back.

"Keep an eye on Demyx for me, will you? I'm iffy on the whole idea of him being in a relationship with Axel. You were right. He's loud and arrogant," Marluxia whispered.

"I'll watch out for him. Axel's a creep for sure, but I'm sure they won't last anyway. Demyx is too nice to be with an ass like Axel," Roxas whispered back. Marluxia winked and stepped inside his apartment.

"Goodnight Roxas. I'll see you tomorrow!" Marluxia said as he closed his door. Roxas sighed and walked back into his apartment. Sora gave up on helping with Riku and just sat back against the couch, a bag of salty chips pressed close to his face. He stuffed his face so full Roxas thought he was going to choke.

"Sora eats like a fat guy, but never gains a pound. He's like your average girl's weight," Riku said, packing up all the chords. Roxas made a mental note to himself about more information on Sora's character. Eats like a pig, but skinny like a stick.

"I've got to get going Dem. Got work in the morning! Hope your headache goes away," Axel said, standing up. Roxas made sure his happiness about the redhead was leaving was apparent.

"Let me walk you to your car!" Demyx said, following Axel to the door. Roxas side stepped away and went to help the other two clean up. Demyx and Axel had their shoes on fast and then they were out the door quickly.

"Here, you bought the chips. You take them. Take that beer too. I barely drink it and Demyx shouldn't have alcohol anyway. Leave me a couple cans though. New girl at work should be stressful," Roxas said, grabbing all the bags that Sora didn't have next to him and stuffing them in a plastic bag. Sora's face surely did light up, but Riku wasn't that happy.

"Alright, it sounds fair. Sora will be dead in a weak from a chip overdose that's for sure," Riku sighed. All his game stuff was packed up and Roxas made his way to the kitchen. He yanked open the fridge and saw that they bought two six packs. Three beers were already missing in one, so he took out the six pack that wasn't even touched. They were too focused on the game to drink. Roxas shut the door with his hip and carried the beer to Riku who just threw it into another bag. Sora packed up the bags of chips he had and grabbed the chip bags. Riku had the game bags and Sora was able to carry the one bag with the beer.

"It was a fun night Rox. Hope to do it again!" Riku smiled. Sora nodded eagerly and they walked over to put on their shoes.

"You two I can stand. I like you guys. It's Axel that I'd prefer wasn't here. Did you know he pretty much injured me _again_?" Roxas sighed.

Sora and Riku looked at each other before they said in unison, "Death Screech."

Roxas already knew what that meant. They must've heard the awful noise too. With a wave to them, Roxas led the boys out. He shut the door behind them, leaving it unlocked for Demyx, and started walking to his room. It was so hot in their apartment and summer had only just begun. Roxas was terrified to find out what the weather will be like in the _middle_ summer. It was hot in the spring and it was slowly getting hotter.

"The world's going to end. The only logical explanation. Well, better get your book finished before then, eh Rox?" Roxas laughed to himself. The world ending. What a ridiculous hypothesis.

Roxas was still laughing at it as he walked into his bedroom. He shut his bedroom door, still laughing. Roxas turned on his floor fan, still laughing. He crawled into bed and yes, you guessed it. He was still laughing. Apparently something like the end of the human race was very funny to Roxas. He clicked off his light and lay on his back, baking in the heat and only laughing a bit now.

"End of the human race. How funny," he said. With that he shut his eyes and was soon out for a better night's sleep. Sure, he had to wake up at five thirty in the morning and be downstairs opening shop at seven, but Roxas was okay with it. It was his life.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well hello everyone! Here's chapter three! I bet you were all just excited for it! Chapter four should be up sometime soon!

I'm not sure where the ending of this one came from. Very strange indeed. o.O

Anyway, does anyone know what game they were playing? Twenty thousand points if you do! It's my second favorite video game! :D

Oh, I should have the disclaimer here since I don't own either game. Sadly. ;~;

**Disclaimer because I don't want to go to jail: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the game that the guys were playing. I wish I did though. It would be so cool!**

For any of my readers that also read Don't Ever Look Back or haven't started and would like to, the new chapter's up! Took me ages, eh?

Well sorry! Junjou Romantica was calling for me! So was Black Butler! I just couldn't say no guys! D:

That's it from me! What do you guys think of Flaws Make You Perfect? Somethings I should fix up? Some questions you guys have for me? Leave me feedback! I love it when you guys review!

Review & Favorite.c:


	4. Chapter 4: Snack Cakes Are Evil

**Chapter Four: Snack Cakes Are Evil**

"Roxas! Get up! If you want to shower before, get your ass up now!" called out a faint voice. Roxas slowly opened his blue eyes and yawned. Demyx was sitting on the edge of his bed, shaking him softly.

"What time is it?" Roxas croaked. Demyx was nearly out his door when he pulled out his cell phone.

"Ten to six," he replied. Roxas' eyes bulged as he rolled out of his bed. He scrambled around his room in the dark, trying to find his work uniform. What a lovely way to start off the day. He was already running late. Roxas' hands finally met with his back up uniform, just casually thrown on his floor. He grabbed those and ran to his very small dresser and yanked it open, looking for his undershirts and boxers.

"Hurry up Roxas! I'm about to go in there and we both know how long I like to shower!" Demyx sang from the bathroom door. Roxas mumbled to himself under his breath and grabbed the rest of the stuff he needed. As quick as his little legs could carry him, Roxas dashed for the bathroom. Demyx leaned up against the wall, hands crossed over his chest and a big grin on his face.

"I have it first Dem. You don't even have to be at work until nine. Why do you wake up so early?" Roxas said before he went in first.

"I like to watch the sunrise! Obviously!" Demyx smiled. Roxas rolled his eyes and slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Go make breakfast or something!" Roxas yelled through the door.

"You're just getting cereal! I'm an awful cook!"

Roxas mumbled to himself and shut the lid on the toilet. He set his clothes down and turned on the water. His arms ached and his head was pounding. Just Roxas' usual morning pains. He needed a nice long, hot shower to wake him up and ease the pains. He quickly undressed and ran right into the hot water.

"Oh why do I have to work today? Why does the hot water have to run out eventually? Why can I stay like this forever? Free of stress, pain, and people… all of it! It feels so good," Roxas smiled to himself.

Demyx sat at the kitchen table, spinning his phone around. He didn't have to be down at the music shop until nine and it wasn't even six yet! But Demyx just had to watch the beautiful sunrise.  
It was just some sort of tradition he had every morning. The mix of the reds, oranges, yellows, pinks, and some purples just looked so pretty. Then slowly they began to turn blue. Demyx just loved all of the beauty!

"I guess I could take a nap when Roxas leaves. Let's see, what time do I get out again? If I'm starting work at nine then I get off at five. The new girl starts her shift downstairs at one and gets out at nine tonight. Roxas gets home at five as well. Then I could meet the new girl around five twenty and be back upstairs shortly after! Who's cooking dinner tonight? I think it is Roxas, isn't it? Damn, eating at Marly's last night screwed me up! Oh well, I'll just ask Roxas later," Demyx said, trying to figure out the day's schedule.

_That seems just about right! Alright, now on to breakfast! Chocolate cereal, fruity, or plain? I pick chocolate! Roxas likes plain cereal because he's so boring!_ Demyx thought, getting up from the chair and yanking open the cupboards. He grabbed his favorite box of chocolate cereal and a box of a wheat cereal. Demyx didn't get how Roxas liked it so much. It tasted so… _plain_. Then again, that's all Roxas was. Just a plain old guy. He threw the boxes onto the table and pulled open more cupboard doors, looking or bowls.

"Music time! Morning jam session, start!" Demyx said, pressing buttons on an old radio that sat on the countertop. Loud and upbeat music blasted through the speakers and Demyx bobbed his head along to it, dancing around as he grabbed two bowls. Slamming those onto the table, he danced around and shut the open doors. Demyx twirled over to a drawer and pulled that open sharply, causing all the silverware to shake. He wiggled his hips as he grabbed two spoons and slid them across the table. With one of his wiggling hips, he closed the drawer and boogied to the fridge.

"Roxas! If you don't hurry your cereal will get soggy!" Demyx screamed over the music. Hopefully the blonde heard him.

"Maybe I _like_ my cereal soggy," replied a muffled yell. Demyx laughed and yanked out the milk, shaking as he put it with the rest of the stuff. He sang along to the song, rather _badly_ because he didn't know the words, and began to make Roxas' bowl of cereal. Why let his delicious cereal get soggy?

Because of all the dancing and singing, Demyx wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing. Some of the plain cereal spilled onto the table. So did some of the milk. Demyx didn't even notice that it happened! He was too busy shaking his bum to see what he did. Pushing Roxas' bowl by Roxas' seat, Demyx began working on his own bowl. He filled it all the way to the top of the bowl with chocolate puffs and then overfilled it with milk, creating more of a mess.

"Yum! A good way to start my day!" Demyx said happily. He reached over to grab a spoon and began devouring his breakfast. More cereal got on the _table _than into Demyx's mouth.

By the time Roxas was out of the shower and in his work uniform, Demyx had nearly finished his cereal. Roxas walked into the kitchen, drying his spikes with a towel when he noticed the wonderful mess Demyx left. He muttered to himself about disgusting roommates and took a seat in front of his very… gross looking breakfast. Roxas grabbed a spoon and threw the towel onto the chair next to him. Demyx tilted back and slurped back the yummy chocolate milk that was left over.

"You're a pig Dem. See what you did?" Roxas mumbled, poking at his soggy cereal. Demyx looked at him very confused until he saw the table. Blushing, he leapt up and grabbed the roll of paper towels.

"Sorry Roxas! I guess I should stop dancing and be careful, huh?" Demyx laughed. Roxas grumbled something that Demyx couldn't hear and lifted a spoonful of cereal to his lips. Demyx hurriedly tried to dry up the milk using more paper towels than necessary.

"Don't waste the whole damn roll! We'll need more of it sooner or later! Knowing you, there'll be another mess for me to clean tonight," Roxas grouched. Demyx ripped off one more sheet and threw the roll back onto the counter.

"I said I was sorry! And I do not make messes all the time! Besides, I clean up my own messes," Demyx said, putting his hands on his hips and pouting. Roxas took one look at him and couldn't control his laughter.

"Please Demyx! You rarely clean anything! Maybe your room and the occasional spill here and there," Roxas snorted. Demyx huffed and finished cleaning up. He tossed his bowl into the sink and put the milk into the refrigerator. He put the cereal boxes back and sat down at the table with Roxas.

"I'm getting off at five today. You are too, right? That new girl is closing up. I'm coming by after work to see her!" Demyx smiled.

"Do you have to make friends with _everyone_ new? I thought you were _my_ best friend? Hope you're not making a new best friend!" Roxas said. Demyx stared at him slyly.

"Oh Rox, are you _jealous_ over all my new friends? Let's see, there's Axel, Riku, Sora, and soon to be… Xion!" Demyx said, listing all the new people. Roxas flinched at the mention of Axel's name.

"That redhead fool better not become your new best friend. The day I die… no. Not even then! He better not be at my funeral either," Roxas said, pointing at Demyx with his spoon.

"Axel's not such a bad guy! Sure, you just have a bad first impression!" Demyx said, defending the man he barely knew.

"And second… and third. Look, three strikes! He's out! I'm not even counting what happened in my room," Roxas said, eating more of his lumpy breakfast. Demyx sighed and thought about something else to say.

"Well, I know you'll end up liking him eventually! You can't possibly hold a grudge forever! Your nose isn't all that bad anymore! Err, well, it's not as bad as yesterday," Demyx mended after Roxas glared at him. The blonde mumbled to himself and rubbed his bruised nose. It was starting to fade, but not too much. It was still rather purple. Roxas was just glad Axel didn't _break_ his nose.

"Just watch me. I bet I'll never like the guy. He's going to become my arch enemy, just you wait!" Roxas said, finishing his cereal. He got up and put it with Demyx's empty bowl in the sink.

"Oh just go to work, will you?" Demyx growled.

"I plan on it. I'm just going to brush my teeth and fix my hair. Then you're on your own for a bit. Ugh, Marluxia better not be gone too long. I hate being alone in the shop! Don't want to get robbed or murdered or something," Roxas sighed, walking out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

"Stop being a sour puss and cheer up!" Demyx called after him. He sighed and put his head on his hand. He's known Roxas for so many years and he's always known him as a pessimistic person. While Demyx on the other hand, was always the one who saw the glass half full. Even when Roxas was dating Naminé for all those years, four to be exact, he wasn't all that happy. Demyx tried his best to make sure his best friend was happy, but nothing works. It didn't help that Naminé cheated on Roxas with some fellow named Seifer for two years of their relationship. Roxas had caught them a month ago and broke it off. That only made Roxas even more unhappy.

_How can I make my best friend happy? How can I make him into an optimistic person? It hurts me to see him like this,_ Demyx asked himself. He sighed again and rested his chin on the table. All those stressful thoughts were giving him a headache.

O~o~O

Opening up shop and being alone working until Marluxia shows up, then a new girl starts her first shift later. Could the day get any more stressful for Roxas? Roxas shouldn't say stuff like that. He knows it'll just get blown up in his face.

"I don't even know why we open so early! Very few customers need flowers at… _nine_ _in the morning_!" Roxas grumbled, glancing at his watch. He drummed his fingers on the counter and watched the door, waiting for someone to walk in. Demyx had left for work a little while ago and now the whole building was completely empty. Roxas was totally alone and he didn't like that.

What if there was a robber? What if someone broke in upstairs and Roxas didn't even know? Honestly, who'd steal from someone early in the morning? Don't criminals have day jobs or something? Roxas wouldn't know. He never really stole _anything_ in his life. The blonde was just one big goody two shoes.

Sighing, Roxas turned around to face a table with pretty vases on it. They were all empty of course, waiting for someone to purchase them and be filled with colorful flowers. Roxas grabbed the spray bottle from the table and turned around to lift part of the counter up to get to the other side. He looked out the flower shop window to see people walking by and cars zooming past.

"What I'd give to travel. Ha, a traveling aspiring author. I mean, wouldn't traveling spark my imagination or something? Seeing all those beautiful sights like rivers and meadows and cliffs would give him a wonderful setting idea. Staring at the clouds was something Roxas used to _love_ doing, but lately he just hasn't had the time.

The blonde sprayed the leaves of the plants in the windows first and then plants closer to the middle of the shop. It was a part of his daily routine. Then when Marluxia got back, he'd either man the register still or head into the back to get some vases premade. He just hoped it wasn't another slow day. Roxas also hoped a certain redhead wasn't going to be stopping by. Oh wouldn't that just be the _highlight _of his day.

_I might scream if he stops by. My nose still hurts,_ Roxas growled in his head. He frowned and continued spray the plants, wishing Marluxia would hurry up. His fingers lightly brushed on his still bruised nose and Roxas flinched. He hated bruises almost as much as he hated that stupid redhead.

O~o~O

"Roxas! Sorry I'm late. Errands, you know? How about you take your lunch break, eh? Rumor is that the little fridge in my office has snack cakes! We both know how much you love those!" Marluxia smiled as he opened the door. The ding was what made Roxas slowly lift up his head. He slowly blinked his blue eyes at the pink man, but once he heard snack cakes, break, and fridge, he perked up.

"You're going to let me have one? Those are like, your babies. You never let me have one!" Roxas said excitedly. If he was a dog, his tail would be taking off like a rocket at that moment. Roxas would also be panting like crazy. Marluxia's answer was a simple wink and Roxas took off for his office. His fingers were quick to get the door open, his stomach rumbling for some delicious chocolate snack cakes.

"Don't eat all of them. You can have _one_ package Roxas. Oh would you look at that, it's twelve! The new girl will be here soon. Guess my errands lasted longer than I thought!" Marluxia said as he lifted up the part of the counter to watch over the register.

"About seven or eight people dropped in. Mainly the roses and the lilies today. I'll make new vases after my break," Roxas said as he shut Marluxia's door with a _bang_. Marluxia jumped at the sound and sighed. They've been open for about three hours and only seven or eight people bought flowers? Business sure was slow. But once they get Marly's Traveling Flower Shop up and running, more money flows in. Summer and spring were a good time for Marluxia's shop. Speaking of the Traveling Flower Shop, they had to get the cart set up. Hopefully they'd have it running in the next few days.

"Roxas gets to push it around first! He called dibs himself," Marluxia chuckled darkly. Summer was getting hot and the weather report said that they were getting a bunch of hot days soon. Marluxia didn't want to be the one to push that big heavy thing around in the heat. Roxas and eventually Xion will be the ones to take over that. He smiled viciously and let his mind wander to Roxas, struggling and melting in the heat. What a funny sight for him! Yet, it was also rather _cruel_.

Inside Marluxia's office, Roxas was on his knees, licking his lips greedily. His fingers were itching to tear open the small package of two delicious chocolate cakes and devour them quickly, but he had to stay in control. Roxas wanted to make them last. Slowly he opened the package and slid one of the cakes out, letting it drop into his waiting hand.

"These are so good. Man, why don't I just buy them for the apartment? Oh right, I live with Demyx," Roxas said. He gulped and brought the cake to his lips, not quite eating it yet. Roxas took a quick glance at the door, in case Marluxia was going to burst through the door saying he was kidding and end up taking the treat away. Once he knew that it was all safe, Roxas took the first bite and his insides just melted.

_My god this is delicious. Why the hell can't Demyx just not touch them? Or I can eat them all myself in one night. Now Roxas, that's really unhealthy,_ Roxas thought as he licked some of the white cream that got on his lips. That was his favorite part about it.

Before Roxas knew it, he was stuffing it right in his face, eating both of them quickly. He licked his lips and leaned against Marluxia's desk, sighing happily. The floor was the best place to eat addicting chocolate snacks it seems. Roxas' blue eyes drifted to the mini fridge where Marluxia kept his daily snacks and drinks. His stomach growled and suddenly he was craving another.

"Just one more can't hurt. I'm sure Marluxia won't even notice. It's a really big box," Roxas said, opening the fridge. He scanned the two shelves, finding the box easily. Gulping, he slipped his fingers inside and snagged another package. One more couldn't hurt… right?

O~o~O

Thirty minutes went by soon enough and Marluxia figured it was time to go wake up Roxas. He had a feeling that the blonde ended up falling asleep. Roxas really hadn't got a lot of sleep over the past two days. Not to mention he had been working the early shift a lot lately. Marluxia walked over to the door to his office and knocked three times.

"Roxas? Did you fall asleep? Again?" Marluxia chuckled. There was no response so he took that as a yes. Marluxia open the door and he gasped at the sight.

The blonde lay there with the _nearly_ _empty_ box of chocolate cakes on his slowly moving stomach. Small groans came from him and he moved slightly, making all the empty wrappers around him crinkle. Roxas sat up and blinked slowly at his boss. Cream was all over his lips and there were even pieces of cake still on his face.

"Break's already over?" Roxas moaned. His stomach growled and Roxas groaned, knocking the box off of him to grasp his stomach in pain. Marluxia just placed his face in his hand and he sighed. Roxas had ended up eating almost all of his snack cakes and got a stomachache from it.

"Clean up your mess and your face. As punishment, you're watching the register while I make the vases. Hurry up! I'll cover you until you're done in here. Christ Rox, you really didn't listen when I said eat _one_ package," Marluxia said, trying to keep his cool. Roxas raised his arm and saluted his boss, but groaned when his stomach protested.

"Got any medicine?" Roxas asked, quickly clutching his stomach again.

"Upstairs in my apartment I do. Can't you just… go crap and feel better?" said a slowly getting angry Marluxia. Roxas shook his head and grabbed Marluxia's desk, helping himself up. He ate too many of the cakes and was feeling so awful. Combining that with lack of sleep could've easily made him get very sick.

"I think I ate too many. Sorry Marly! I'll buy you a new box. Right after I finish this one!" Roxas said, bending down to grab another package, eyes looking hungry. When his stomach pretty much kicked Roxas, telling him it was enough, Roxas flinched back. No more snack cakes for him.

"If you're too sick to work I'll just watch the register until the new girl gets here. Can you at least clean your mess? You can go home for the day. It's all your fault you know," Marluxia said, turning to leave Roxas alone. The blonde sighed and tried to bend down to grab all the empty wrappers, but his stomach was really hurting him. He managed to get his fingers on part of the box, pulling it up to him. Roxas had left three packages in the box. He bit his lip, trying to decide if he should take them for himself or not. Why were they so addicting?

_Maybe I could save them for later. I already promised Marluxia a new box. When I go grocery shopping this weekend I'll grab two boxes. One for me and one for me! I mean, Marluxia,_ Roxas thought. He looked at the door again before dumping the last three out. His mouth was already salivating just looking at them. Roxas really had a snack cake problem. Rapidly, he stuffed them into his pockets and pulled his shirt over the lumps. After that, he fought the stomach pain and went back to picking up the plastic wrappers. He stuffed them into the empty box and threw that out into the trash.

Roxas left Marluxia's office, placing a hand on his upset stomach. It growled unhappily at him and Roxas winced inward at the pain. There was no way he'd be able to work like that. If stomachs could talk, his would be saying _'Roxas you idiot! You knew what would happen if you ate too much. You weren't supposed to anyway! Fool!'_

He really was a fool, wasn't he? Roxas' hand was on the doorknob, leading to the stairs and Marluxia turned around to glare at him. The blonde gulped and shivered at the cold stare. He could feel Marluxia's eyes drift to his pocket. The pink haired man knew.

All he had to do was outstretch his hand and Roxas knew. The blonde hung his head in shame and pulled out two of the packages from his pocket. He had to save at least one for himself! Unwillingly, Roxas placed them in Marluxia's hand. Marluxia squished them until all the cream squeezed out and made a mess in the wrapper. Roxas gasped and frowned at Marluxia. What a waste. Marluxia sighed and slammed them onto the counter.

"Go home, take a crap, take medicine, sleep, or do anything to make yourself feel better. I want you well rested and healthy for tomorrow. You even have the later shift. Xion will be working that shift as well. I'm heading out at five. You'll be in charge. Now, may I have my keys?" Marluxia said, really annoyed with Roxas at the moment. The blonde blushed as he fished around in his pocket and when his fingers touched metal, he yanked them out. Marluxia snatched them from Roxas and pointed to the door.

Roxas grumbled under his breath and held his stomach as it hurt him again. He made a face at Marluxia when his back was turned and then opened the door to head home. Roxas reached back into his pocket, after he shut the door and began climbing the stairs, for his apartment key.

"I should text Demyx and tell him to pick up ginger ale. If the medicine doesn't work, that sure as hell will," Roxas groaned. He stopped at his door and fumbled with the key. It took him a bit before he actually unlocked his door and stepped inside.

Remembering Demyx's No Shoes in the Apartment Rule, Roxas kicked off his work shoes and placed them next to his sneakers. He shut the door behind him and headed right for his room. Roxas really wanted to get out of his uniform and pajamas and be comfortable. Quickly he stripped of his icky uniform and grabbed the stuff he wore last night and threw those on.

He left his phone on his night stand and he could see the notification light blinking. Roxas grabbed it and flipped it open to see he had a two text messages. His stomach growled at him again and Roxas squeezed it tightly, really in pain that time.

"One's from Demyx and the other is, huh. I don't know that number," Roxas said. He opened Demyx's first, figuring his friend was more important.

_Marly texted me and told me that you got sick at work! Ginger ale, right?_ Roxas read in his head. He smiled at how well Demyx knew him. Roxas always requested ginger ale when he got sick. It really helped him. He was just surprised at how quickly Marluxia sent that text and how quickly Demyx was able to see and respond to it.

"Alright, on to the, ugh. Stupid stomach. Stop that! It hurts! Anyway, so who's this? _Hey Rox, it's me Axel. Dropping by your work today. Going to need more flowers for my sister_. Well thank god I'm home sick! Don't want to see his mug. Wait a second, did he just text me again? What's this one? _Rox, it's Axel again. Dem just told me you got sick and went home. Sorry dude, hope you feel better! Want some soup? Ha, ha!_ I seriously doubt he really cares," Roxas read. He rolled his eyes, put his phone in his pocket and shuffled his way out of his room and into the bathroom. Roxas groaned as opened up the medicine cabinet and reached for the antacid. He just wanted to take it, curl up on the sofa and maybe work on a plot or something.

He grabbed it and his eye twitched as held in his hand. Roxas read over as to how much of it he should drink. Pouring it into the little measuring cup, Roxas was _not_ excited for the taste. His face scrunched up in disgust as he brought it to his lips and gulped the nasty stuff back. Roxas felt like gagging. It really did taste awful. He cleaned up the cup and put it all away, closing the medicine cabinet.

"Really disgusting. Yuck, how do people even like that crap? Alright, I'll go grab my laptop and chill out on the couch," Roxas said, walking back into his room. His laptop was on his desk, charging. Surely it was fully charged. He had a good three hours then. His stomach still hurt, so he still grasped it with each step he took. Roxas pulled it off the charger and held it under his arm as he hobbled out of his bedroom and down into the living room.

Roxas laid down on the sofa and propped his knees up so he could rest his laptop on his thighs. He booted it to life and grabbed the remote from the coffee table and switched on the television. Roxas only wanted it for background noise so he wouldn't freak himself out. With his laptop on, Roxas signed in and waited for it finish loading so he could open up an old file.

"Maybe I should just start fresh. I don't know," Roxas yawned. His eyes were starting to close, but the sharp pain that went through his stomach quickly made them open up again. The lesson that Roxas learned that day, snack cakes are addicting and evil.

He decided to open up a new document and he just drummed his fingers on the keyboard, waiting for an idea to hit him. Roxas pursed his lips and tried thinking about it. What could he write about that has nothing to do with love? He was done with love for the time being. So how about a war story? Then again, Roxas didn't know much about war and he wasn't particularly fond of it either.

Sora. Sora had given him a good character idea. So why not start there? The guy who looked like a complete bad ass, but was a total weakling on the inside. Now all Roxas needed was a plot, a setting, supporting characters, a conflict and the list could go on. Jesus there was a lot when it came to writing. Why the hell did Roxas enjoy it so much?

Roxas yawned again and rubbed his eye. Slowly, but surely, the medicine was starting to kick in. At least, Roxas thought it was. He had random words written on his document from his keyboard drumming. Well, there was Roxas' soon to be _fabulous_ story starter. The hook to his soon to be best seller! Yeah right.

"Maybe a quick nap will do me good. A forty minute nap and I'll be able to dream. I'll write about my dream!" Roxas smiled. Another yawn followed that and Roxas knew he needed a nap. He closed his laptop and set it on the coffee table. Roxas curled up on the sofa and closed his blue eyes. It was in no time when he fell asleep.

O~o~O

"Rox? Roxas, did you fall asleep? Wake up!" said a voice. Someone was shaking him and without really knowing it, Roxas swatted that person away and growled at them. He just wanted to continue sleeping in peace. Roxas rolled over on his other side, turning away from the person.

"Go away," he mumbled. Roxas was just yanked back, causing his eyes to flash open. Demyx was glaring down at him, hands on his hips.

"Don't you tell _me_ to go away. Wake up dude! It's like, six o' clock. How long were you asleep?" Demyx asked. Roxas yawned and slowly sat up. Wait a second. _Six o' clock?_ Was it really that late? Well, Demyx was home after all. Roxas had slept for about five hours instead of the forty minutes he wanted.

"Long dude. I just wanted a nap! You're home a little later than expected. Stop by downstairs?" Roxas yawned. He was finally waking up and could see Demyx fully. The sandy blonde was dealing with bags on the kitchen table. There weren't many, but he was putting stuff away.

"Yes I did! That new girl is just adorable! She really is like you. Kind of looks like you too. Marluxia says he hopes you feel better! Oh! And he said that Axel dropped off a big bowl of soup for us. Guess what we're having for dinner?" Demyx smiled as he lifted up a big container. Roxas blinked at him, completely shocked. Axel wasn't kidding?

"He brought us soup?" Roxas asked, stunned.

"Well, Marluxia told me that he brought it for _you_ because you're sick and all. Isn't that just the sweetest? Glad I told him yes to that date Friday! I'm sure it'll be great! Well, it's yours and all, but there's just way too much soup for one. So, we're eating it for dinner tonight. Leftovers you can keep or I'll give them to Marly! You may not like the guy, but he did something nice. The least you could do is send him a text saying thanks!" Demyx said, running around the kitchen, putting stuff away.

"Maybe I'll do it. Probably won't eat the soup though. I don't think I'll eat anything every again. Did you get my ginger ale?" Roxas asked, getting up from the sofa. His whole body was stiff from staying in one position for too long. He really needed to stretch out.

"Yep! They let us out early so I took a trip to the store and got some things we might need. Tomorrow I'm heading to the Laundromat. Got any clothes you need washed? Get a bag ready tonight," Demyx said, putting away groceries. Roxas nodded and stretched his arms over his head. He looked at the big bowl with the blue lid and wondered what soup was in there. Roxas peeled back the lid back a bit to reveal… chicken noodle soup. The soup _everyone_ eats when they're sick.

_It was kind of nice I guess. Maybe I will text him or something. Just to say nice. Nothing else. Looks pretty good too. Wonder if he made it homemade or from a can? Eh, soup's soup. Maybe I'll eat it. I do feel better,_ Roxas thought. He yawned again and pulled out a chair to sit down. That's when he remembered he left his phone in his pocket.

Roxas pulled it out of his pocket to see that he had another text from Axel. He knew it was Axel because he hadn't saved the number and it was the same as the other two. Rolling his eyes, he opened it to see what the redhead fool had to say now.

_Made that soup myself. Hope it tastes good. My mom's recipe. Get better Rox! _Roxas read in his head. He didn't feel it, but Roxas was actually smiling. Smiling at something his supposed arch enemy said. Maybe he had fever and not just a stomachache.

* * *

**Author's Note**

****Well it's been a while since I've updated this! Sorry, I have no excuses this time. I'm just cruel. :c

So, soup. Axel made Roxas... soup.

We also find out Roxas has a chocolate snack cake addiction. Stupid Roxas, you got yourself sick!

Kind of a boring chapter, but it's something! I promise they'll get better! Next chapter we get to meet XION.

You guys have no clue how much I adore Xion. Namine & Xion are my favorite girl characters in the whole series.

Then Aqua, Larxene & Olette... then everyone else, but Kairi! ^^

Anyway, so what did you guys think?

Also, July 31st is soon.

This day means a lot to me... because...

IT'S THE DAY KINGDOM HEARTS: DREAM DROP DISTANCE IS FINALLY RELEASED IN AMERICA.

I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY... FOR SO LONG... T_T

Who else is getting it? c:

Alright, I'm done. One last thing...

**DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.**

_ ALTHOUGH, I WISH I DID. THERE WOULD BE SO MUCH YAOI & YURI. OH AND MARLUXIA AND KAIRI WOULDN'T EXIST. _

__That's all my dears!

Oh, I'm actually ending all my ranting here with 'Stay Cool. ' from now on. So...

Stay Cool.

Review & favorite!c:


End file.
